A New Way To Love Her
by NightCracker Artie
Summary: NanoFate LesRo. M-Rated for a certain bed scene. Six months ago, Fate arrived early from a mission due to severe injuries. Nanoha fell ill then. They had moved on... had they? A short story about how little arguments are not so very important when the greater threat for the life of your love arises.


**The New Way To Love Her**

**By: NightCracker**

(Le Disclaimer)

This story involves elements from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha that are originally recreated and manipulated by the author only for the purpose of artistic display and do not stand to represent any of the real story from which they have been borrowed from, and/or in any case with which the real world per se, can relate to, may it be people, events, places, and/or others, thus, seemingly otherwise is purely coincidental.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS THEMES AND SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR THE GENERAL AUDIENCE.<strong>

Hello for one, and again, thank you for giving opportunity for this meeting's possibility. The sequence of events in this NanoFate (includes SubaTia, too) happens simultaneously with Force (presumably after).

_Tenderly, with and without conditions,_ do leave constructive reviews.

For tomorrow is a better fanfic.

May you find good along the amateur work of literature.

* * *

><p><strong>The New Way To Love Her<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**It was late in the afternoon.** The pale autumn sunset far off from her left tinted her irises with a faint shade of sepia. With a coffee mug at her hand, head askew, she read a document atop a glass table. Its headings read in capital letters, DISCHARGE SLIP, and underneath is the template heading she was so used to see, _Time-Space Administrative Bureau, Naval Investigative Division, Central Mid-Childa_. And underneath this template is the name she was so used to read along with it, _Enforcer Fate T Harlaown._

She took a sip from her mug and flipped the document pages to the last. Skimming all of the unnecessary and unwanted paragraphs and charts, she imprinted a signature on the line over her name.

Then a soft knock disturbed the stillness of her glass-walled office.

"It's open." She said without bothering to look.

"Shamal-sensei." Her guest greeted her after closing the door behind. Her voice was melodic. It was sweet. But all the same, it reeked of sorrow. It rang with guilt.

The blonde doctor upturned her head, her chair twisting with a light squeak, and she smiled at the figure that sat on a chair opposite of her. Her forehead was neatly wrapped with bandages. Her eyes were red and were red more with tears. And her cheeks, burnt with the dusk, pale. Their life's colors weak.

"Did you see her already?" Doctor asked in her gentlest voice.

The red-eyed blonde sighed for a response and she lifted her brows to affirm. "She's… very…" She trailed. But her final words couldn't slip.

"She's just fatigued. And it's not your fault. _Instructor_ Takamachi is plainly stubborn." She convincingly replied and the other blonde smiled. "Not as stubborn as you are, nevertheless, Enforcer Harlaown."

She let out a helpless chuckle from her lopsided grin. And she looked at the document on the doctor's hand on the table.

"Are those mine?" She inquired.

"Breaks my heart to say but true."

"Thank you, Shamal." She said and they both smiled.

"Promise to phone me or drop by when something feels wrong." She stressed her words with arrant demand when she handed to her the documents. The other blonde promisingly nodded. "And how's Vivio faring?"

The blonde flipped through the pages as she dismissively shook her head. "Well and good that she scolds me and tries to convince me to remain admitted. But she knows how to lie."

"I don't see why she would not." The doctor responded. "After a surprise early comeback from your mission with that condition, she wouldn't love to burden your recovery. And Nanoha-chan's, too."

"I'd rather look after them while my eyes are open."

"I know you'd rather, Fate-chan. But don't make this an endless loop for you two. You know best how a twelve-year-old is too brittle at these." The red-eyed blonde across politely nodded. The flicker in her eyes assured the peace in her mind. "When's your next assignment?"

She smiled with pressed her lips before a sighed reply, "As soon as I can swing Bardiche again."

* * *

><p><em>And onto half a year later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ 4: 00 PM<strong>

_To Nanoha..._

_Subject: _

An ear-to-ear smirk displayed her white perfect dentitions as she read (again) her first message in four months.

_...I'll be home in sixteen hours. You don't need to pick me up. _

_I miss you. ❤_

_So much that you need to be ve~ry re~a~dy~ _

_Love-love, Fate.   
><em>

"What's the huge grin about?"

The enforcer jolted in surprise almost canceling out the message on her terminal screen – that message she repeatedly typed and proofread in her mind for the past months with the dying expectation to finally send it today.

"H-hey, Tia!" She turned at her sharply just after making sure the message was sent.

A crooked smile allowed to sport her amusement as the junior enforcer noticed that blush on her senior's face. She felt the urge to apologize for startling her but found herself holding it back. There are so many ways one can enjoy herself just by looking at Fate fumble for an absurd excuse at times like this.

She smiled at her with a small chuckle. Turning to see the port through the thick glass walls of the alighting ship, she said, "It's good to be back, Fate-san. Good work to you!"

"To you too, Tia." She paused to take in a long breath. "Ah~ it's been four months… But we're almost a day earlier than expected." The blonde slid her palm around her own neck, a manner she couldn't help to try to hide the blush of anticipation.

"Then why don't we meet up with everyone for once? I'll check on Subaru and the others if they're free."

"Ah! Actually…"

Teana looked at her puzzled at first.

"Can you help me hide this from Nanoha? I'm planning to surprise her… Err… yeah…"

She looked at the blonde with a conceding smile. Just a minute ago she was trying to hide it but now she's turned completely unwary of everything else.

"I got it. I'll tell the others too, and Hayate-san."

"Thanks, Tia." She smiled the gentle smile she always gave.

But of course, in her heart, Fate would be rolling down or jumping high in excitement. It has been four months since she last saw her, heard her voice, touched her skin. And it has been longer than that when she last came with excitement, worry-free, secured, safe…

Six months back, from a mission she came back. And she came back with regret and guilt. Almost losing herself and almost losing the one she held her life tied closest with. But now, for sure,

_I'm coming home… Nanoha…_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 5 : 00 PM<strong>

She moved her hand on the latch ever so slowly, careful so as not to make any sound. For once in her life, she felt very happy that the woman of the house was careless enough not to lock the door. She almost wished everyday would be like this. But had she come home in a normal holiday, she'd be scolding her again.

A vague ticklish feeling about that thought visited her. When Nanoha would rebut about being too dangerous to be robbed, a new argument would easily break. But this sort of memory becomes a sweet remembrance to stash and reminisce. How both of them would try to approach each other warmly later on. How both apologetically but sincerely begin proving their own points regarding their actions. And not too long later, both'll be reclaiming their words with reasons and for the sake of making up… and making out.

She shook her head out of her swerving thoughts along with a perverse smile that was beginning to creep on her lips. She moved the door slowly, opening it until before it reaches that familiar angle where it usually creaks aloud.

_Thanks, enforcer days!_

She entered without a sound and carefully put down her luggage before slipping off her shoes. All the while, she kept her eyes fixed in front, afraid that Nanoha would suddenly come walking out from the living room or through the bedroom door. She froze for a moment, trying to sense where she could be. Then a faint sound of magazine pages being turned answered all her prayers. The tension simply sent her heart squealing. It's not since high school that she was practically about to melt on the floor with anticipation and nervousness. It was almost like she was going to make her confession get across her all over again!

Just how long has it been since one of them surprised the other that this was so too all-fired ticklish to the bones?!

What caught her attention shortly was a phone ring by the other side of the wall dividing the entrance hall from the living room. Her heart began to beat faster than those dull foot thumps on the floor that came closer. Her pulses were so loud that she worried if it would rat her out.

"Yes, yes~ Takamachi Nanoha here..."

Her ears twitched at the sound of Nanoha's casual cherry voice over the phone. She listened intently as she inched closer towards the edge of the dividing wall between her and the phone call.

_The first real-time voice! _She took a silent deep breath and strike a victory pose.

"Ah. It's alright." She heard the instructor say. "Thank you for always looking after Vivio when we're both out."

_Who could it be? Sister Shach? Hayate? She can't possibly spoil the news now, could she? _Fate mulled.

"Yes, she's not too elated to hear. Mm… no, she won't be coming home until tomorrow morning."

Her ears twitched in attention as she surmised where the conversation was going – a fluffy truth-revealing of how the strict-figure instructor Takamachi Nanoha talks lovingly about the cool-and-kind Fate T Harlaown with others. Until…

"—so it's our final chance. No, we can just do it here. I missed having dinner together at home, too." She heard her, her voice changing in some sort of childish melodic tune.

_Maybe someone was staying over for dinner… Huh? What did it have to do with being alright with me not coming home until tomorrow? What final chance?_

"Nyahaha! Yuuno-kun, that can't happen! Maybe some other time. Fate's coming too... yeah."

With the caller's identity revealed, she froze against the wall. It almost stopped her heart even though it was just beating so fast a little while ago. She gathered up all her willpower not to over-think and misunderstand what she just heard. It was probably something menial. It shouldn't expose her surprise she's built up until now!

—Or so she tried to convince herself with.

"...then, I'll see you tonight..."

But that willpower has already been used up all too soon.

"...Yeah. Thank you again for always being around."

When she heard Nanoha drop the phone, she almost dropped on her knees herself. She tried to refocus and pulled a smile that only lasted for a split of a second.

_That was a misunderstanding. I'll just have to ask..._ She took a long silent breath which she wished she didn't let out. Because it was released with an unintended sob. A heavy, pained sigh.

Nanoha jolted by the phone and she froze. "Fate... – chan?" Even without looking, she knew now that she's home. Fate bit her lips, eyes growing moist. "Since when?" Nanoha asked, feet unmoving.

"...J-just now... A – aah~ I – I got found!" She immediately covered up as she dried up the corner of her eyes with her sleeves. And that excuse should hurt her Enforcer pride for a while. She's not one big liar but at least she should have mastered how to feign emotions.

Unfortunately that was not bound to work with Nanoha.

Nanoha hesitated to step out, not wanting to know what to see behind the wall, not wanting to see how the confusion made her feel, how that feeling made her look. But she went to greet her – she needed to. The blond managed to hide her obvious emotions as she turned around to grab the luggage from the doorstep.

"I got found out…" She said in a clear but weak voice, "This was… supposed to be a surprise… I—"

She felt the goosebumps from her sides and shoulders and neck as she suppressed the tears and tried to sound as stable as possible. But even a stranger could catch it on her tone. Let alone Takamachi Nanoha's nearly a couple of decades of being with her.

"Fate-chan, listen—"

Nanoha was about to explain when the handset from Fate's pocket rang and she picked up hastily, thankful for it, if anything. —or at least until she hears of its message.

"Sorry, wait a bit. It could be from the mission…" She said in a trembling voice, "…Yes."

"F-fate-chan?" It was Hayate's nervous, unstable voice. "Are you already home? Listen, I need to talk to you first so can you come by the office? there's—"

Before the caller could even explain herself about what questions Fate could even throw, Fate lowered down the handset slowly. It was as if her world has passed inside a colloidal substance for a moment where each passing second seemed longer…

At least for her world, it did seem.

Except for that time about a decade ago when it all practically stopped for almost a year, when was it that her world slowed down like this?

Surely, any of those many times had more pleasant memories to go by with…

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha walked to her but she was stopped by Fate's words,

"That was Hayate."

_So that was it…_

"…she says I have to drop by…"

_Hayate... too._

Knowing what it could've made her think, "Wait, you don't have to—!" Nanoha rushed to her but the blond took the door's handle and flung it wide open.

"I'll leave my bag here for now!" She said in a rush and without further delay, she took off.

"—listen to me first! Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled. She tried to chase after her. But she wasn't there anymore.

Curse Fate's speed…

"…that was… let me explain this." She whispered, clenching her fist on her chest.

And curse her own…

* * *

><p><strong>~6 : 00 PM<strong>

For the first day off, Teana Lanster would definitely want to just lie down on the bed, stare at the ceiling, and do nothing. But when Subaru Nakajima gets into the equation, she'd rather go back to any crime scene in a flash.

That can't be farther from the truth though.

She loves spending time with her and she loves putting up with her selfishness and insensitivity more than solving a case that drags on for very long until she snaps and calls Subaru on her own accord anyway.

But this time, she meant it for real.

Without pause, without delay, she said, "I'm sorry, Subaru, something came up. I'm not free tonight. Can you come another time?"

"But I'm already here!" The short-haired Rescue-Op officer clenched her fists in front of her in irritation and frustration. She stood frozen like that by the doorway as she waited for Teana to rebut. But she just stared at her while putting on her high-cut boots and neatly tucking into them her trouser legs.

"Aren't you going to at least elaborate why you're busy?" She inquired, now the junior enforcer pulled a black windcheater out of her wardrobe.

"I'll tell you. But not until I come back."

"Tia…"

The orange-haired sighed in defeat. "Here. Read it." She tossed a mailing device to her without prior warning and Subaru caught it before it hit the wall behind her. "Though you already know that, don't you?"

And it actually was a serious case.

"We have to tell Nanoha-san!" Subaru told her after reading.

"We can't."

"Why not!?"

"I don't think Fate-san would appreciate _me _to be the one lighting up the dynamite." Teana said as she snatched her receiver back.

"Then I'll come with you." Subaru insisted.

"No, and it's because you were part of the _big_ picture."

"What?" Subaru feigned innocence and followed Teana out of her room, closing the door behind her as she passed.

"Well, aren't you?" She headed down the corridor in fast strides, Subaru barely catching up behind. "You asked me once, _what do you think of remarrying? _And _Hey, Tia! Is Fate-san still fond of black clothes?_" She mockingly imitated her voice.

"I don't sound like that! I—…" Subaru pressed her lips closed, looked sideways and said, "Well, anyway, it's a clear misunderstanding. They should talk this out."

"Listen, Subaru!" She softly bawled so as not to get attention from passers-by. She looked around first, making sure no one could hear her talk. And then reaching the elevator, Teana sharply looked at Subaru as she pressed a button. "Maybe you don't know how to assess this kind of perspective, but just listen. She's lost her once. And she's about to simply just let go now than lose her the second time around not knowing."

"Wait, who's _she_ among the two?"

"Maybe both!" She finally yelled at Subaru. Subaru was silent for a moment. She looked about and saw some people looking at them. Then she whispered,

"…Fine. You're right. Maybe I don't… But what I'm—" Her words left hanging as the elevator door dinged to open. There were a number of people inside and Teana boarded it without delay. In snit, Subaru heaved. She grunted a sigh and followed her in.

She rapped her soles on the elevator floor, impatient to tell Teana what she thinks. And it was an agonizing wait until the underground parking lot. Their footsteps echoed in the silent, reclusive part. Teana's pace was fast and Subaru tried very hard to simplify her words at best just to tell her enough before she reaches her bike.

"—Tia, wait! … I'm saying that she should at least let Nanoha-san explain."

"That's what we're going to wait for. And _I _am making sure that the wait will meet us good. But _you_, Subaru, is nothing more than an instrument used in the crime. So stay where you are." Teana replied in a cold and demanding tone. And in the process, she rode on her bike and fitted the helmet's strap under her chin.

_Damn enforcer days._ Subaru cursed, though, knowing that even if she hadn't become an enforcer, she'd know how to bust her good.

"I was just trying to give them their own space to work this thing around. Let them talk this out themselves." Just as Teana was about to turn the key to ignition, Subaru's hand stopped her.

"They need to talk this out themselves." She repeated in a stronger tone.

Teana stared at her for seconds under her helmet's visor. "Nanoha-san is that same person who never discloses any problem or any solution until she's sure of what next action to follow. So, with what you all are plotting taken in consideration, is Nanoha-san coming with _us_ if we went to get her?"

Subaru opened her mouth but there was no word to say. It's that she didn't know if she will… or… that she knows that she won't. Over the years, it was never in Nanoha to be the one coming to chase after the blonde, at least not with them there to ever witness.

At the absence of her response, Teana shoved her hand away and revved up her engine.

"I'm surprised you even appreciate thinking." As soon as she told her off, Teana squeezed the revolution and her tires screeched, disabling any words from Subaru to be heard. The rubber burnt fading lines onto the pavement and she turned into the curved pathway out of Subaru's sight.

She was left watching the smoke of Teana's bike as it dissolved in the dark. She looked up and sighed out a hopeless breath, trying to think what had happened to her bonus miracle night off that had coincided with Teana's for once in a golden lifetime…

* * *

><p><strong>~ 6 : 00 PM<strong>

The entry hall visible from the half-opened door was dim. If it wasn't for the light coming from the kitchen, and stretching out towards the bedroom doors, Vivio would have actually cried to the neighbors for help.

It has been very long since she came home with an ambiance like this. And that very long time ago was a day in her life she'd rather forget. Worry was etched on her face as the thought was starting to freshen up in her mind. Fearing that it was really happening once again, she reached for the switch to light up their living room. She immediately noticed the figure sitting on the dining table, back turned against her, arms over the furniture.

"Mama…?" Nanoha jolted as if she had just returned from a flash dream. Vivio knew that she possibly didn't even notice that it had already become darker outside.

"Ah. Vivio. Welcome home." She greeted and stood up.

"I'm home." She replied slowly. "Did…" She hesitated to ask and searched for anything that will give a hint of whatever led to this situation.

On the corner of the sofa was the familiar luggage bag. There was that old and distinctive customized sticker (of her pastel work from when she was younger) on the side. That alone tells her that her Fate-mama is home.

But is she home safe?

"I'll get your bath ready. I'm sorry I haven't prepared anything for dinner yet. What do you want to have?" At least Nanoha's faked smile answers, though vaguely, that Fate didn't come home earlier because of a life-threatening disruption in their schedules… again.

"I'm fine with anything." She replied and put down her bag on the low glass-top table on the living room. "Where's Fate-mama?"

There was no reply. Then the water came running from the faucet.

"Nanoha-mama? Where's fate-mama?" She asked again, louder, fear evident in her tone.

"She's… with Hayate-chan. She got called in as soon as she arrived."

"I see…"

Nanoha stepped out of the bath to let the water fill the tub. "I'll get your change of clothes."

Vivio followed her immediately with slow, unsure steps. "Ah— mama? I can prepare it myself." She replied. Her mother turned around to face her with bewilderment. Then Nanoha suddenly remembered: it's been long enough since Vivio had established her independence for bath!

"I can get it…" Vivio repeated just to clarify. Nanoha is definitely out of it. "…did something happen with Fate-mama?"

"No, nothing. She'll just be a little late tonight." She replied and ran a palm on her child's hair.

Nanoha was relieved that her voice didn't crack as she responded. She was clearly not herself tonight. And she knew too well how worried Vivio could be for that.

"How was school?" She turned back towards the kitchen to check what's in their refrigerator.

"It's fun today, too." Vivio replied, heading towards the bathroom to slow the water down before heading back to her room to get some change of clothes. "I'll go get some change now."

"Okay. Dinner will be prepared shortly. Just take your time."

"'kay."

When she entered the bedroom and opened the lights, she couldn't help but sigh. Immediately after, she shot a glance at Cris and it immediately nodded. A terminal appeared in front of her with a message box that said:

「Calling… Fate-mama.」

It took not very long until she picked up but still, it was far longer than usual. Vivio almost happily tear up at the sound of her voice. But it wasn't comfortable for her to be receiving it as a voice-only contact. It would have been too obvious now. It's a fight and it's serious.

"Vivio?" Vivio heard from the receiving end. She sounded different. Like she had caught a cold.

"F-fate-mama? Are you alright?"

There was no reply at first. "…mmh."

"You should've told me you'll be home earlier. It's a little… Anyway, where are you?' She said with evident worry.

"…I'm sorry. I can't go home tonight. I'm… in the office. There's work."

"You sound like you've been working _really_ _hard_ though." Vivio replied with sarcasm. "And Nanoha-mama's acting weird…" She paused. "You sound weird too." Silence came from the other line as well. "…something did happen." She confirmed to herself in a low voice.

She heard a long shuddering sigh from her mother. She had this feeling that Fate would rather end the call now.

But Fate didn't like Vivio to be wandering in the dark, worrying all night about what happened. "It's just the usual spat." She finally replied. "Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"…really?" Vivio whispered as she leaned against her door. It definitely is _not_ the usual spat. "Then promise me you'll drop me off to school?"

Fate let out a small laugh that felt more like a sigh. "It's a promise. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Alright… don't work too hard."

"Mmh. Thank you."

"Mama ," There was a hesitant breath before she told her, "…Come home safe." Her instinct won over, telling her that she needed to say the thought aloud. Fate needed some words to resurrect her motivation too.

And Fate, too, she needed Vivio to imply some selfishness after what happened earlier. Vivio has no idea how that had helped in solving a few issues around the household in the past, Fate thought. How that instinct saved her many times in the past – while at home and away.

"I'll definitely be home by tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Have a good night."

"Good night to you, too."

The screen squeaked to a close as Fate ended it. One among many things that indicated something was absolutely not right in this household, as Vivio noticed, was her Fate-mama ending the call first. She's not the most talkative caller but she never ended a call once with Vivio. It was the other way around and it's endless until Vivio's out of words to say.

She now turned to her wardrobe and took her change of clothes as fast as she can. She didn't want her delay to be causing Nanoha to suspect her. But that worry seemed to be needless. She came out of her room, walked past the kitchen, and saw Nanoha too focused on the frying pan. When she entered the bath, it was almost full to the brim. She wondered when it was the last time Nanoha left the bathtub overflowing. This time it almost made another strike out. And had she not lowered the pressure earlier, it would have been another "bathtub overflow" case into the file.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 6 : 47 PM<strong>

The gas of the bike puttered down and the machine roared to a stop on the parking space in front of the tavern called _ARIXTO_. Teana heaved a deep breath as she kicked the stand lever before alighting and taking off her helmet. She couldn't be more eager to talk to her senior officer about her previous email that says,

_Came home with Nanoha in the phone with Yuuno. My first sweet-talk stolen. Enough reason to get drunk tonight, I guess._

She could've just ignored it. It was simple to think that it was just another page among many volumes of irresponsible and whimsical squabbles of the two. Oh, how she wonders how many stories she could recall despite the two of them being so far apart oftentimes.

_Yeah,_ she was reminded. _There are so many sorts of editions to it._

—One good reason why she'd rather talk to Fate herself and know it from her perspective rather than listen to Subaru's _version_ of Nanoha's side of events.

The bells attached on the wooden-framed glass door chimed in as she pushed herself into the other side.

"Teana-san, welcome." A voice of a deep Mid-Childan accent coming from a low-bellied, grey-mustached bartender noted her presence almost instantly. Even from across the mildly-lit room packed with groups of men and women – drunk and not, he recognized his dear customer who only brings with her the loveliest buddies from around the city.

She nodded at him as she crossed the crowded aisle, immediately knowing where she was headed to.

At the end of the bar stools, under the mellow shade of green and purple lights, she identified a blonde woman in her white long-sleeved shirt, her black enforcer jacket draped along the counter. She was running a finger on the brim of her glass blankly. On the bar in front of her was a bottle of red wine. Though she doubts that she has barely even started when she sent her that message, she could only guess how much she has already drunk off of the cocktails within that short period of time.

As she sat on the stool beside her, putting down her helmet on the counter, she looked at the bartender questioningly. He brought his two hands up, a finger open on one and two on the other.

"Is that the count for glasses or bottles?" She asked, doubting that neither was actually the case.

The man slouched in frustration. "It was the amount of check."

"That much?!" She exclaimed, attracting a few people from behind her. They returned to their animated chatters the same instant and the bartender shrugged like saying 'can't help it'.

Teana faced the gloomy blonde. She was still wearing that same grim look as when she first noticed her. "Fate-san, you can't drink too much! How are you going home?"

"…"

She sighed at her helpless state.

"Vivio…" Fate finally spoke with a husky voice. "She called. I promised to come home tomorrow."

Teana scowled. It was more than a reason than a way. "Then stop now. Come on, I can drop you off." She pulled her arm encouraging her to move but she sat there like stone.

"…but I didn't tell her that I will only come home to grab my things, bid her bye after dropping her off to school… then leave."

"Eh?!" Another loud exclaim. This time, a few attendees crossed their brows at her.

"Don't be so loud, customer." The bartender smirked at her as he noticed her make a slight bow to the people behind her.

"Fate-san!?" She scowled, leaning her elbow on the counter and moving closer. "That's something you can say only because you're not sober enough. Besides, this can't be anything more than a misunderstanding. It's plainly that." She explained, hoping to get the best out of the deal her words has to offer.

"Maybe."

"That? You're thinking too rashly. At least talk to Nanoha-san first."

"I can't do that."

"Huh?"

"I'd definitely tell her things if I did."

"Fate-san… I haven't heard what exactly the reason is but I know it is not what you think it is."

"Then I guess it's what I _don't_ think it is?" She said in a much lower voice. Teana drooped her shoulders down and faced the counter.

"I'll have some too…" She whispered in surrender.

"The usual coming right up!" The bartender happily responded.

What she hated about this bar is that this old man only knows how to put an order and not actually be _the _bartender that talks to the customer who comes with turmoil in the heart.

_Just work at a Fami-Res! _She telepathically grunted. But unfortunately, the man subject to her mouthing was not a mage.

It wasn't until her drink came up that one of them started talking again.

"Back then…" And it was surprisingly Fate. "On the day we were leaving, she actually told me not to send her a message until this mission is done. No calls, no emails, no nothing." She said and took a gulp from her glass. The wet trails were openly displayed crookedly along her cheeks as she raised her face up the lights.

"It's probably because she didn't want you swerving from the line of work. And maybe she didn't want to bother you."

"I _wanted_ her to bother me. You know that…" She said groggily and snuffed, much to Teana's lack of response as she nonchalantly looked at her.

"And why would she want me to stop?" She scoffed which merely sounded like a sob.

"The previous long-term mission you had wasn't pretty. For the both of you." She replied, emphasizing her last words. "No one really likes reminding you that." She took a sip and sighed at that sensation she's missed. "…But I just did, huh," she muttered sarcastically to herself. Then she added, "She didn't need another surprise similar to that instead."

Fate remained silent for what she said. For the next minute, she just stared at her drink.

"It was so lonely…"

"I'm sure it was for her too."

"Then why?" Her voice was gentle but it sounded cracked. "Why is that…" She broke again in a sob as she continued, "…Whenever I come home it…"

Teana swallowed hard at her hung up words she needn't to finish.

"What about talking to her first? Afterwards you can have a clear assessment of the situation."

Fate heaved a deep breath and in a challenging tone she replied, "I'll do that tomorrow. But I'll savor the time that I have the reason to drink… Be too drunk so that my words won't be legitimate enough." And she ordered another round of _Illusion _from the bartender who approvingly poured some into her glass of wine. And after a few more snuffs, she emptied it all in one gulp. She made a bitter face as she slammed her glass down the bar. She groaned at the crawling heat against her throat. Then she wiped the oozing spill from the side of her lips, and poured more red wine to her glass again.

Teana watched her wide-eyed and agape. "Has she been drinking like this until now?"

"Not until she's drunk enough to do so." The bartender replied.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 8 : 19 PM<strong>

Yuuno noted how restlessly Nanoha had been shifting on the dining chair. She'd be glancing at the wall across the living room every now and then. If not, she'd be staring at the wall clock with nothing to hear from her but sighs. She hasn't even made a single comment on how long it has been since he has stopped speaking.

"Na-Nanoha?" He called and Nanoha's eyes focused on him, finally. "Don't you really think you should be going after her?"

"O-oh? N-no… She'll be home in a while…" She replied, obviously trying to hide her nervous tone.

"But Hayate says she didn't see her at all."

"M-…mh. But she's definitely with Tia now. Subaru informed me."

"…" Yuuno raised her brows and glanced at Vivio who was just taking out a box of milk from the refrigerator. She silently sat back to one of the dining chaise and went on with writing on her notebook. There was silence… and glances from Vivio shoot at him from time to time.

For some reason, he was starting to feel that he should really leave now.

And he probably guessed right.

Vivio threw another glance at him as she was pouring milk on a glass. In no time at all, she now realized what just happened in that small window of opportunity that she missed during Fate's arrival. It was _this ferret's _fault.

"It's… a misunderstanding." He said, trying too hard to sound as friendly as he could.

Vivio closed her eyes tenderly and returned the box to the refrigerator.

It was the very first time that he felt like Vivio wasn't the same Vivio that works in the Infinity Library with him… well, perhaps …not the first time… But where had gone the friendliness every time he visited them?

"I really think you should go and clarify it." He shifted his attention back to Nanoha who didn't only ignore him but also stared at the corner of the kitchen with yet another sigh.

"It's late." Vivio intercepted and took the glass of milk and notebook from the table. She then turned towards the living room and added, in the most neutral tone they have ever heard, "It would be far more suspicious if Nanoha-mama's too terribly sorry for a misunderstanding. Fate-mama needs to know that conflicting logic too."

Yuuno watched her.

_She __**is**_ _something else, isn't she? _

He could see now how it could not be possible for him to be the moth— father, instead of Fate. Somehow she had the same ambiance as with Chrono too from way back when. Something about her tone too serious to make it sound like a joke but too nonchalant to sound like she was angered made her too, bluntly, scary.

Vivio reached her bedroom door and turned around for one last statement. "I called Fate-mama. She said she'll come home tomorrow."

"You did?! When?!" Nanoha jerked up, much to Yuuno's surprise. He had thought she had turned to a stone. Her chair balanced half-way from stumbling down the floor and backed its way down to its position.

"A little while after six." Vivio replied and then entered her room, leaving a soft click of the knob which echoed in the sudden silence. Yuuno cursed. Now it was even more awkward to be there.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Nanoha started, sitting down and clamping her forelocks into her hands. "Just how idiot can you be?!" She grunted through gritted teeth.

Yuuno winced at the misunderstanding that she was talking about him.

She was not. "To think that _I_ possibly hitting it with _Yuuno-kun_?"

"Uhm… Nano…ha?" He leaned forward a little, trying to plea for what she exactly meant with that.

But Nanoha, the very epitome of straightforwardness she is, looked at Yuuno without guilt at all and continued, "If we'd better be, we would've been long before we met her, don't you agree?"

Yuuno closed his eyes at the seething statement and swallowed. "You might be right about that…"

_But "long before we met her" doesn't really exist…_

So there wasn't at all a chance, he surmised.

Nanoha sighed again and her vision fell on the cold corner of the kitchen. "How am I going to pull this off?" She whispered. Yuuno bit his lower lip and fixed his glasses. "I'm not as imaginative as that big idiot. What do you think I should do?"

"Eh? … No, I don't think my idea is going to be appreciated anymore… after all that happened." He replied with a bearing smile.

"I'm sorry." She sighed again. "I guess I'm panicking." She settled her chin in her palms and gazed emptily at his bowtie. Yuuno felt like holding his breath at that direct stare…

"Has Hayate called you yet?"

"No!" Yuuno shot his back to the chair's rest when Nanoha slammed her hands on the table. "That … something out of devil she is! She must've known she's getting the hell end of this rope."

"Ahahah…" He chuckled nervously though with true joy in his heart that he wasn't in Hayate's position. He knew _she'll_ survive through this. He knew _he_ wouldn't.

"She's out of her mind! She could've just warned me instead! It would've at least saved her from her worst timing."

"But you've already received my call by then. It's possible she still could've left while she reached you."

Nanoha looked at her which made him wish he could erase the words he just said. "And…" He took the glass of water and drank first, hoping that it will refill his resolve. "…did you hide the _evidence_?"

Nanoha leaned back against her chair and hung her head back to face the florescent light above her. "It could be easier to explain if I just left them around the doorway and she self-contemplates upon seeing them herself. But…"

Yuuno sighed in relief and looked up as well. "You've come so far, huh."

"…It's hard to walk on others' shoes while they're wearing them."

"That's a good start." Yuuno chuckled softly. "The good poet she is… though your statement doesn't make any sense with the predicament."

"Hrrm?"

"No. Nothing… sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 8 : 35<strong>

"Yep. He's still here." Vivio's milk had been finished in a big gulp already but she refuses to come out to clean it up. Not with a certain someone who's on the top wanted list on the line.

"And could they perhaps be still talking about me?"

Hayate asked the nonchalant Vivio, flipping pages of magazines she found on the living room table when she came home.

"I don't really know." It was a magazine of the Bureau. Something she normally didn't really care about, as Hayate noted.

"…err… Vivio, are you mad?" The blond girl lifted her head to shoot a glance at her for a split eye contact before returning to the magazine.

"I'm not really angry at anyone." She sighed heavily. "I just thought it had become out of hand. And since I'm not really involved in a way since the beginning, I'm simply letting _the adults_ take care of it." She closed the magazine on the nightstand and flung her feet to the side of the chair to face the monitor. Yes, she doesn't look so angry to Hayate. If anything… well, she doesn't look anything at all.

—all the more scary.

Hayate smiled at her and began explaining with utmost concern and apology. "It's not that we kept this from you. We just wanted to surprise Fate-chan."

Her expression finally softened. "I'm not angry at anyone, really. I'm just worried at how Fate-mama could've felt when she arrived."

"…" Hayate sighed in realizing what she meant. "The big idiot she is."

"…maybe I've never yet lived up to the certain age where I can say it with grounds but… Fate-mama must have felt really disappointed for herself… and afraid. What with having been through many things. But then Fate-mama's bad call of when to flee and when to listen is still ridiculous."

"I didn't hear from her for the rest of her mission, too, except through Tia. But Nanoha-chan didn't ask about it so I thought she was saving up the time to reach you guys instead."

Vivio just looked at her but she ignored her words and she continued, "But there's also Nanoha-mama's bad call of duty for Fate-mama's sake. Both of them are quite a handful already. But I know why Nanoha-mama would arrange something like this… I know she feels lonely just as much. There's also the burden of everything that happened in the past. That's why…"

Hayate smiled as she watched her weigh her own opinions. "Vivio?"

"Hmmn?"

"They do fight from time to time. Sometimes none of their sides weighs for logical reasons at all. And this is just one among those, okay? You don't need to know which side was right and which one to support."

Vivio blinked, suddenly realizing that that was actually what she was trying to do. "…"

"You could just side on me for the meantime!" Hayate gave her a thumb-up and cheered her up. "All is right when my life's in line!"

Vivio laughed. "I guess it can't be helped if that's the case."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 : 00 PM<strong>

Nanoha stared at the dark ceiling of the bedroom. She'd decided to sleep as soon as she sent Yuuno off, only to see tomorrow a little faster. But for some reason, she forgot to switch the lights off in the living room and she had forgotten to shut the door of their bedroom, too. She had probably figured out why though – so that she'd trick herself into going out to _switch it off _and probably, she'd _accidentally_ hear knocks coming from their front doors when she does.

She shifted again to the side for the umpteenth time since lying down. Her gaze fell on the digital clock by the nightstand. Had she really stared too often that her predictions of the time hits jackpot every time?

She sighed and finally got off the bed. The silky pajamas she wore reflected the light from the living room as she walked past the door and towards the wardrobe. She reached to open it but her attention was caught by her responder handset on the bed. Worried that it could be Fate, she took it hastily, cursing herself for placing it upside down, making it longer to reveal who the caller could be.

It was Teana.

_Fate-chan! _

Indeed.

"Hello?" She answered and headed out to the living room.

"… Ah. Na-nanoha-san. It's Tia."

"Tia. It's been a long time." She bit her thumbnail at her sort of a stupid feign of negligence.

"Yes, it's been. Uhm… I'm outside your house. Are you in?"

Nanoha didn't need to reply to her. She dashed through the entrance way and unlocked their front door before remembering to switch the light outside. Had Fate not been in a flit for a misunderstanding earlier, she'd be getting an earful about this right now.

Presented to her was that same Fate in mind, though in that unsightly shape of a medium-built blonde, with disheveled hair and clothes, hardly standing up on her own two feet. If she hadn't known her completely, she'd mistake her for a brawler in the streets of Mid.

"…am home." The blonde unstably spoke, eyes closed. She was awake alright. Nanoha knew she can handle alcohol in a wake and still never throw up.

"Goodness! Tia, how did you—?" She saved the rest of her question after eyeing a cab on the other side of the road. She cursed the ungentlemanly driver behind her mind and took Fate's other arm to help Teana lead her inside.

"Long story short, we took a cab…" she began halfway through the living room and she didn't continue until Fate has been completely laid on the sofa. Teana huffed and said, "It was harder getting her home while she was sober. I attempted to take her in a cab thrice before finally succeeding."

"I'm really sorry about this… Tia, are you drunk too?" Nanoha inquired, noticing her flushed face and the strong smell that differed from Fate's drinks.

The tangerine-haired lifted her brows and shrugged with a sigh. "I still can walk straight and differentiate my mirages from mirrors."

Nanoha furrowed her brows as she went to the kitchen and heated water for Fate. "Do you want coffee?"

"Oh, no. I need to go back to the Arixto while I can see things clearer. Besides the cab's waiting."

"You're not too drunk yet, Tia?" She asked but it sounded more of a reprimand than an inquiry.

"No, I… left my bike at the bar. It's a dangerous place to leave it at until morning."

"You're not riding that bike in that condition. I'll call Subaru to pick you up."

"Ah, no, it's alright… I already called her." She replied but that was a lie. After their argument, she's not on her way to pleading for her to pick her up. But then, of course, it was nothing but the call of her pride. Subaru would be there in a flick of her hand if she really tried.

"I'm sorry about all this." Nanoha returned to the living room with a hot towel and found Fate sitting up with a groan. She eyed at her as she tried to open her eyes and shook her head trying to make something out of her turning vision.

"Oh, goodness. I've died, haven't I?" She whispered in broken breathy words before dropping back down.

Nanoha sighed heavily and worked on Fate's flushed face and neck with the towel. "Truly, I'm sorry, Tia."

"I should be the one apologizing instead. I sort of partly let her indulge in it…"

Nanoha shook her head. "Thank you for bringing her back in one piece."

Teana smiled at her. "We've had it worse." She spoke softly as if to spoil a child. And it wasn't the first time that their positions have been altered in the past six years of having known each other. "You better settle things out. It's disturbing how she devolves into a farm rooster in one drinking."

"A what?" Nanoha gaped, lifting her brows.

Right then, they heard Vivio's door click open.

"Mama?" She asked sheepishly, rubbing her eye while cuddling Cris with her other hand. "Tia…?"

"Vivio… Go back to sleep, love." She instructed but the child stood there disoriented.

"I'll take my leave now." Teana spoke softer and politely bowed her head before bidding Vivio goodbye.

"At least let me pay for the cab."

"Don't worry about it. We've talked in the cab and split the bill." She reasoned. Though unsure if that was true, Nanoha led her outside and bid her farewell. She could pay her back anytime when they meet again, she thought. For now, the only concerns she had would be a little more than just a handful if left be.

Making sure now that she's secured all the locks on the door, she returned inside. She put her hands on her hips as she stood by the couch. Vivio now approached and stood beside her, staring at Fate as well.

"Fate-mama… you stink." She muttered sheepishly.

"Sorry. I drank too much." She replied, much to the kid's surprise. She'd thought she had been completely out of light. Vivio looked at Nanoha with the expression of hopelessness for her other mother.

"It's okay. I'll take care of her. Go back to bed now." She kissed her head and Vivio strode back to her room, pinching and pulling Fate's nose along the way.

Nanoha laughed silently at her deed. She would love to do that to Fate now until she snorts! Then the kettle whistled in the kitchen.

"I'll get you some coffee."

The blonde did not reply until Nanoha finished preparing a mug of hot coffee. She came back, settling the coffee on the glass-topped low table and kneeling beside Fate.

"Are you alright?" She asked though she didn't need a reply. Fate raised her brows anyway, obviously trying to peer at Nanoha.

Nanoha put the damp cloth from her forehead away and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Look at you. You're a mess." She whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I want a shower…" She tiredly said, getting up. Nanoha tried to help her but she slowly pulled her own arm away.

The copper-haired made a groaned sigh and stood up. Flatly, with snit, she replied, "I'll go get your change of clothes, Enforcer ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 : 45 PM<strong>

Teana parked her bike on the exact same spot it was in earlier. She sat there for a while, blankly staring down at her helmet's dull reflection of the faint parking lights.

It had been a very complicated night. She couldn't even start consoling Fate from her troubles. Has she learnt nothing at all during the past half decade? Now she wonders for real how Nanoha does it all the time. She shook her head, feeling it very foolish to even try knowing. She was already totally defeated when she confessed her heart out concerning Nanoha's _request _to not bother sending her a message during the mission. From that point onwards, she knew all she could do was bring her safely home after hearing her out until the end.

She finally had the vigor to get off when wooziness hit her again. She definitely needed a good shower before passing out.

To her surprise, the very first thing that came by her view upon the elevator doors' opening was the figure of someone sitting on the hallway in front of her room. And judging from the white shirt under a navy jacket and dark knee pants,

"Subaru?!" She asked rather groggily as she made out of the dark the Rescue-op Officer.

Subaru sprung up on her feet to meet her.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked in a low tone. It was very un-Subaru-like of response. Usually, she'd be louder, like, loud arrant annoyed complains about things. Maybe she was just too drunk to hear it wrong? Or not. If so, she couldn't have made it back here on her bike alive.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired anyway as Subaru wrapped her arm around her waist to aid her walking. Somehow, her help actually reminded her of her body's fatigue and headache due to work and alcohol.

"You told me to stay where I am."

Teana almost scoffed at her. "Scared of the parking lot, huh?"

Subaru's face reddened a little and ignored her. "You look like you've been in a brawl."

"I've seen someone in a worse condition." She said as they arrived by the door. Subaru's eyes grew wide in worry.

"Did something happen to Fate-san?"

Teana shook her head as she swiped a black keycard on the door lock and it clicked open. "A memory from older times. I'm glad I was there tonight to prevent your worries though."

"Goodness you scared me there." Subaru sighed in relief, sitting Teana down on a chair. "And you managed to come home how?"

The orange-haired lass closed her eyes and buried her face to her palms, not bothering to answer her. For sure she'd just worry about it if she confessed that she drove her bike while in that state. Though at the back of her mind, she already knew Subaru had figured that out.

"How did it go?" Subaru knelt in front of her, trying to make eye contact.

"…It is a selfish thing to do."

The dark-haired mage sighed. "I told you."

"I was talking about you. Didn't you have to be out early tomorrow?"

Subaru did not answer as she went to her wardrobe and fixed a set of new clothes. Only when she came back to aid Teana up again that she replied,

"Well, clearly because you're more important while I'm not in any relief operation."

Teana sheepishly stared at her. "You know I can't come up with a harshly good retort for that until tomorrow."

Subaru chuckled as she guided her towards the bathroom. "Well that's the point in saying now. So indulge yourself." She said, while opening the door.

"I'll say no to that…" Teana leaned against the door as it closed behind her.

"…but that'll be the retort for tomorrow… right?"

"Yeah." She whispered defeat, wrapping her arms around Subaru's neck.

"Hmm." The dark-haired whispered back, "A tip from a tipsy Tia's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 : 45 PM<strong>

It took really long before Fate finally got out of the showers in her sleeveless top and shorts. Nanoha was worriedly sitting on the couch (staring at the left out coffee) as she waited, thinking that Fate had passed out in the water until she finally got out. The blond did not even look at her as she walked past the living room and entered their bedroom. Nanoha followed her shortly after turning off the lights of the bathroom.

Closing the door, she observed Fate drying her hair with a towel with utter futility. She simply held that tower pressed against her hair, elbows on her knees, rather than actually wiping it dry.

"Let me." Nanoha offered softly, taking the blower out of the drawer. Then she knelt on the bed behind the blond. She didn't resist. She straightened up, her arms limped on her sides and she heaved heavily.

There was stillness that occupied the room. Only the hurling blows of the hair dryer filled it in. Eventually Nanoha stopped and returned the dryer, switched off their lights and flicked the bedside lamp on. She continued drying Fate's hair with just the towel, and she spoke,

"I want to tell you something."

"Not now…" Fate said breathily, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry about today."

"Nanoha, please…"

She snapped, stopping her hands' movements. "Can't you at least let me explain first before you sulk?"

Fate didn't reply but clicked her tongue and rubbed her forehead with her palm.

"Why would you even drink so hard without knowing a thing?" Nanoha scoffed, feeling mocked by her repulsive actions. "You're being so childish!"

Fate stood up, putting the damp cloth away and then returning to the bed. She crawled underneath the sheets without a word and pulled the lamp's string off.

"I was worried!"

Silence.

Nanoha bit her lip in annoyance and breathed deeply. "Fine. Be what you always are."

"Just let me sleep," came the muffled reply.

"And try to let it all pass until tomorrow? So that you'll have more time and opportunity to be _at the office busy for work?_" Her words filled with sarcasm. That has become the routine over the past years of being together. And to be honest, she's starting to grow tired of this fight-and-flight relationship.

Fate flung her covers away from her and staggered towards the door. "I figured the sofa would do." She complainingly said so in a whisper.

"Where are you going?! Stay here!" Nanoha commanded and followed to stop her, grabbing her shoulder.

Fate faced Nanoha, her eyebrows furrowed. "I just want to sleep."

"Why won't you let me talk?!"

"Because!" Fate yelled now, holding her shoulders and leaning in closer to her. She continued in a softer voice to keep the throbbing pain in her head from worsening, "I'm not too sober to just accept anything that comes from you now." She swallowed and sighed.

"What—?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that tomorrow, I'd rather be leaving with all my things than listen to your explanations!"

Nanoha was going to say something but she felt hot wetness drip down on her foot.

"I might tell that I didn't need to listen to you because it didn't matter! Because I was waiting for this one good reason to quit at us." Her voice cracked and it squeaked.

Nanoha's eyes grew wide in shock, in fear, and guilt. She shook her hands off of her and took Fate by the cheeks. "Okay, okay…" she hushed her but she didn't stop.

"But I'm just too drunk. I don't want to hurt you with the thoughts I've always been afraid of."

Nanoha held her against her own forehead, her jaw clenched to fight her own tears.

"Shh. Alright… I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

"Then why am I even too drunk now to hear you clearly, see you now, touch you!?" She continued and scoffed at herself. And she hated herself for even starting to explain because now she couldn't seem to stop. "I've been in the dark for four months! Longer! It was hard to go by without seeing you, let alone not hearing you. And then you didn't want me to even send you a message."

"Fate-chan…"

Fate nodded slowly. "I couldn't help it. I keep thinking why. Nanoha… whenever I come back home why aren't you… there?"

"But I'm here now. No more, okay." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her neck, tears finally forming the crooked lines on her cheeks. "I'm here."

"I—" She huffed again and inhaled with a shudder, "—have no more place around h—"

"Don't, Fate-chan! That's not… Don't – Come on, let's get to bed."

"I couldn't help it. I can't I just come home to you anymore." She gasped, "But I needed to at least come to Vivio. I at least have the reason to—vhmfh!"

Silence resumed in the room at last with only moans and stifled whimpers to fill it once in a while. Nanoha somehow managed to finally stop her words with a deep, hungry kiss. Fate didn't try to struggle. Instead, she pulled her in tighter against her.

Nanoha pushed her against the closed door and their kiss deepened. Fate's head throbbed for oxygen but she didn't care. It didn't matter if the taste of Nanoha's mouth will drag her back to soberness.

When they broke their kiss, each craved for air, one of them found the time to gasp again and sob.

"That's the one thing I won't let you claim." Nanoha breathed against her skin heavily as she kissed her pulsating neck. "I'm still here. Don't just cast me aside, Fate-chan… don't just cast _us_ aside."

Fate cried on her shoulder and held her tighter. "I'm so sorry. I… I told you to let me sleep."

"You're so irresponsible." Nanoha said, caressing her locks and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you." Fate hiccupped and embraced Nanoha again tightly.

"Let's just sleep now."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 6 : 15 AM<strong>

The first morning's rays filtered through the curtains of their room. Fate's head rung in extreme pain as the sound of her phone went on, smashing loudly into her eardrums. She tried to open her eyes but found the lights too blinding. Her hand fumbled aimlessly underneath the covers and her pillow.

With a groan, she cursed the damn phone.

Before the sound could burst her head wide open, she gave up searching and buried her face into the pillow while putting another on top of her head.

Thankfully, Nanoha saved her and picked it up from the nightstand. "Hello? Takamachi for Harlaown… Yes…"

"Who 'sit?" Fate murmured.

"The director," she said and put it to loudspeaker. "Yes, sir, she's listening."

"Enforcer Harlaown, we believe we've dug something regarding that cold case from half a year ago."

Fate shot her head up, ignoring all the pain in the… she couldn't even feel where exactly. Her eyes were still closed when she replied in a raspy voice, "Are you in the office now, director?"

"Yes. Uh… but are you alright?"

"I'll be th—"

"She can barely open her eyes, director." Nanoha politely answered to stop Fate from carelessly asking for her own suffering. "Maybe she can have it through a com-meeting?"

"I can certainly arrange for that." The director replied with a cough as if he had just heard a death threat. Fate now managed to look at her thinly.

"No, Nanoha, these evidences are hard to compile for a presentation." She took the phone from Nanoha's hand and spoke to the Director in handset, "I'll be there this morning, sir." Fate sat up, folding her legs and pressing her forehead against her fingers. She ended the phone when the director finally, though reluctantly, agreed. Then she rolled back to her pillows and shut her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere like that." Nanoha declared.

"A black enforcer uniform alone would do, I say." She retorted and when she felt Nanoha was going to rebut, she spoke again, "That case is really important."

"Fate-chan, you said—"

"It's job, Nanoha. I'll come home in no time." She finished their conversation by turning her back against her and resuming sleep. Nanoha rolled her eyes in utter annoyance. She felt her hand grasp the pillow, ready to smack it on the blonde's head, but she gave up.

"Stupid Fate-chan."

It wasn't fifteen minutes later, Nanoha was now combing her hair in front of the mirror trying to relax her stern expression, when Vivio knocked on the door making Fate jump out of the bed.

"Ah, right…" She muttered as she shook her head out of the nausea.

Nanoha couldn't make out of her last word but she was sure she just cussed. "What's going on?" She asked when Vivio's head peaked in.

Fate staggered next to Nanoha and opened a compartment of their cabinet for a change of clothes. "I promised to drive her to school."

"No, not in that condition." She said in a flat tone, eyeing the blonde as she changed with awkward balancing.

"I agree." Vivio said with an unaffected expression. "I can go by myself."

Fate looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Somehow, she managed to open her eyes completely now. "And if I protest to that?"

The girl looked at Nanoha with a smile and then turned to the living room. Nanoha couldn't help but feel that something bad is about to come out of this conversation. And indeed, it was proved true.

"Then it can't be helped." Vivio finally said.

"What?!" Nanoha's eyes widened.

"I prepared light breakfast for you two. Maybe someone could repay the consideration."

"Vivio." Nanoha scolded only to be ignored.

Fate leisurely walked with her daughter towards the origin of the sweet breakfast smell, pulling Vivio closely and softly chuckling. "Then what about a ride, miss?"

"Fate-chan." Not feeling defeated yet, she followed them after tying her hair to the usual side tail.

"Maybe someone could pay me a light deal of consideration too." Fate said when she stepped into the kitchen, pulling a chair and motioning her head for Nanoha to sit.

"I'm not paying anyone any consideration. And you're not driving anyone anywhere like that."

Fate looked at herself all dressed in her Enforcer uniform except the jacket. She then looked at her sternly.

"Sit."

Nanoha cursed in her mind but she hesitantly did as she was told to do. How she loved to end this all suffering and tame the tiger back to her cage.

But she was too afraid to do that. Not with what she had planned for the evening. She was yet to give up on that long-term plan!

Just then, Vivio was feigning obliviousness at what she was witnessing. Blind-eared and deaf-eyed, she went to the refrigerator for milk and came back to the table without making eye contact with any of the two (since both of them are probably engaged in a glaring contest).

They all ate breakfast silently with only cordial conversation every once in a while.

Vivio finally sighed. It was the most awkward family breakfast ever. But then, she pulled a small smile. Awkward or not, it was a family breakfast. The first after so long.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 7 : 00 AM<strong>

"We'll be going~" Nanoha watched Vivio joyfully tap her shoes on the doorstep before following Fate outside.

_Can't she be a little reserved about how happy she is?_

Nanoha found herself staring at the blond in her black enforcer uniform as she sauntered to her car. She caught their daughter up as she was passing Fate and swung her around in her arms. The little blond protested about this and Fate laughed, putting her down on the passenger's seat.

"Geez! MAMA!" She complained but then she laughed.

"Come on. We haven't done that in a long while." Fate smiled at her as she leaned on the open door of the car. Vivio noted how red her eyes were and pale her cheeks still.

"Are you sure about driving?"

"It's not too far." She reasoned.

"But you're going to your office afterwards, right?"

"I'm alright. I could swing you around for one."

Vivio pouted. "I'm not that heavy!"

Fate chuckled again and kissed her head. "You're not heavy at all. I'm saying that I can balance well enough to drive."

Vivio stared at her. "You'll be quick, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Promise?"

"It's just a short briefing then I'm out of there… wait up. I'm making too many promises to you, missy."

Vivio laughed contently then turned at Nanoha. Fate followed her sight and she caught her approaching with a worried look on her face and a paper bag on her hands. Fate stood by the car's door frozen before Vivio patted her back.

"We'll be going, mama!" She beamed.

"Take care." She smiled back at Vivio and turned to Fate to hand her the packed lunch. "If the meeting drags on," she explained, "at least you don't need to be disturbed to buy it."

"Thanks." She nodded at her in silence but her gaze was far off.

Watching them drive away in silence wasn't really the best of things to do in the morning. Nanoha sighed with the great torment not leaving her chest.

_She'll be fine._ She summed.

Going back in, she held the latch tightly in her hand and stared at the corner of the doorsill.

After quite some time of just staring down, she sauntered into their bedroom and stood up next to their bedside table. She caressed the wooden frame before carefully opening one of its drawers. She took a small box out. She heaved another long sigh. And after a few more, she stared at her left ring finger… that thin discoloration on the skin. She eyed the folder still inside the drawer. A small black card peeked from underneath its cover. And her eyes glimmered as if she was gazing before the rest of her life. Then her attention was brought to her blinking Raising Heart lying on the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

A direct video call.

She gaited towards it, popped a screen up and it revealed Hayate, smiling with the cutest expression she could muster.

"You're too old for that." Nanoha flatly rejected. The shimmering aura instantly subsided around the brunette. "I'm sorry, what is it?"

Hayate smiled again, a normal smile this time. "We're all set here. Food, music, lights… What about you?"

"I'm…" She trailed and her eyes fell back to the bed. "I need some more time."

"W-where's Fate-chan?" The brunette nervously asked, wondering if the blonde friend really did reach home from last night. Teana had failed to mail her about their drinking and it was so far a good sign adding up to the fact that Nanoha didn't bother her the rest of the night.

But she couldn't help worrying as Nanoha make that face.

"She just went out. She's driving Vivio to school and she's off next to the office for… _work_." She explained, rolling her eyes at the final word.

Hayate softly chuckled. But the chuckle was out of sarcasm. "And you let her go? She's hung over, Nanoha-chan." She informed matter-of-factly.

"What am I supposed to do?" She softly ran a hand on her forehead and squinted.

"Ask her what you needed to know?"

"I'm afraid that she'll reject flatly."

"Pff. Nonsense. If it came from you? Your very greatness aside, Fate-chan always found the reason to swoon for nearly even all the smallest things that are Takamachi Nanoha."

Nanoha blushed at her comment but she looked away in silence.

"…I haven't seen a drawn back Nanoha-chan ever since high school. It's so… very rare… If I was my true self, I'd be recording this call now."

Nanoha sent her a death glare to which the brunette jolted back. They remained still for long before Hayate reluctantly reached for something outside the screen's premises and returned with a teary eye.

"It's… not recording anymore."

Then Nanoha sighed again, "I'd be very glad to tie her up on a chair and make her listen to me but…"

"Oh, just like old times. Haha."

"Hayate-chan!"

"I'm sorry!" She chuckled again. "Wouldn't you rather tame her like how you usually do? You know? Like… you know? I mean…" She said, motioning her folded elbows in circular motions, stretching her back, and pulling her head left to right.

Nanoha bat her eyes in both wonder and a little hint of thankfulness that she cannot see the meanings of what she was doing.

The brunette sighed. "You know what, just talk to her already and ask her, okay?"

"I tried."

"Don't tell me you're giving up." The brunette sounded more serious now as she leaned closer to her monitor. "You're not backing out now, are you?" When Nanoha didn't reply, she shook her head in disbelief before composing her usual expression that was convincing enough to be the youngest tame master of the bureau.

"Even I thought that this was so impractical. But this, Nanoha-chan, is what you both need. And you know that. That's why we're all in this together. I'm sure Fate-chan will cry her eyeballs out when she hears you before she could even say yes."

"But Fate-chan is… I don't know…"

"Didn't you want this? You've waited for this. You've always searched for this opportunity, right? Go make yourself clear to her, dear. If you start doubting yourself now, Fate-chan will find it too easy to follow."

At her words, Nanoha's eyes went glassy with edging tears. She knew how those words meant true. Over the years, they've been proved to be so. She remembered how Fate looked the night before. She was this close to giving in. This close to losing grip… And in the past, there surely had been times when she fell closer to the edge; to finally just letting Nanoha go.

But she held on…

And she, herself, is simply not about to lose grip of each other now.

She glanced back at the drawer where that small box sat. And huffed, "I'm already Fate-chan's wife. I can be once again."

Hayate smiled and whispered, "I heard that."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 8 : 00 AM<strong>

Fate honked impatiently and cursed the lazy traffic hour. It had been raining cats and dogs since having dropped Vivio at school. But this weather didn't really help her in calming down the throbbing in her head.

She sighed and peered at the traffic lights about a hundred fifty meters from her. The beads are even more blurry in the rain over her headache but it certainly had turned green and red twice now. And the traffic's still stuck.

She groaned in frustration and pressed her aching head back on her seat. Thankfully, after a little while more, the traffic finally let her through. She had to take the shortcut route around residential blocks to avoid more clogs. She then turned to a minor road and managed to evade the next clog points towards the Bureau.

Where she was exiting next was a tight blind junction sloping towards the main crossroad. There was supposed to be a forking road sharply to her right was at a higher inclination. It was raining harder now than earlier. She could barely see through the fogging exit towards the junction. She slowed down, remembering that the road was even slippery there, let alone sloped. She only prayed that if another vehicle would come from the more inclined right, they'd be responsible enough to slow down too lest they lose grip of the pavement when she startles them.

The road was free as she turned. It was relieving. She sighed lengthily. But as she did turn, she heard her tire burst due to some alien object along the sloping, slippery road. Her wheel veered instantly and she fought the downward momentum. It was a struggle. But she couldn't simply lose to this. Farther down the rain-blurred crossroad, she could see another car closing in. Her mind instantly calculated for the worst and she'd either crash with the incoming vehicle if she was to completely lose control, or she'd simply lose bounds towards the electric post.

Either way, it wasn't a pretty thing to surmise.

She horned at them, her wheels sliding diagonally, her vision turning black dots on clouds of grey from her completely overwhelming headache. In three meters before impact, she prayed. It didn't matter how but she needed to fulfill her promise to Vivio, she needed to come home to Nanoha. She needed to go home. Not as a corpse, not in the least… But,

_Darn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 9 : 33 AM<strong>

The director of TSAB's Naval Investigative Division ran his palm over his crew cut hair in anxiety. His other hand tightly gripped the edge of the desk. He sighed heavy and long.

"And? Are you fine driving? I can send someone to get you."

"I'm alright, director. I've just fixed the tire. But… please let me be briefed while I calm myself down. I need to…" The woman on the other line paused. She was soaked though sitting inside her car. The face towel around her neck was not only as wet as her whole body but it was blotted with black spots of grease. Her voice was still trembling. And even after taking in a deep breath to calm her senses, the sobs and her reddened eyes out of fear are still evident.

"…I want to go home to my wife and kid as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 11 : 11 AM<strong>

Nanoha's knees were trembling as she stood in front of the house under an umbrella. She had to call Fate's office to make sure she made it there and the director was forced to speak about Fate's case. And even after trying to calm herself down inside the house, she felt restless. Fate had already reached her too; told her she'd be home soon but she can't just sit by the sofa and wait for her in comfort.

When she finally saw Fate's car closing in from the blur of the heavy rain, her face brightened up and the tears rolled even freely now on her cheeks.

As soon as Fate pulled over, she opened the door and she rushed to Nanoha, unmindful of the rain. The copper-haired wrapped her in a tight and warm hug, tossing the umbrella, forgetting about being soaked. This is the only thing that mattered now: welcoming her wife home alive in a warm and tight embrace like she used to.

Her sobs needed not be stifled. And hers needn't be held.

"It's okay." Fate whimpered as she kissed her ear while running her palm up and down her back. "I'm home."

"I told you not to drive in that!" She sobbed chidingly, eyes shut tight.

Fate nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm home." She repeated with a more stable tone. Then she broke their hug and wiped her tears that are already being washed away by the rain. She searched her eyes for a moment, finding nothing but worry… and guilt. She kissed her tenderly and quick. Then she hugged her tighter again.

"Let's get inside." Fate said, leading her into the house.

Nanoha hugged her again as they closed the door, kissing her cheek and then her lips in a few nips. "I was scared." She whimpered.

"I know. I'm here now." Fate caressed her cheeks.

"There was the news. The port your ship was supposed to be dropped off was caught in fire." She huskily explained.

Fate nodded. She had heard so from the director when he informed him that Nanoha called. She didn't need more to know how afraid she must have felt. Because she's been there, and many times to boot, she could only feel the guilt from last night striking up and down her spine.

Fate cupped her cheeks and firmly stared into her eyes, "But I got here yesterday. I'm fine…" she whispered, hoping that it would calm her down. "Here I am."

Nanoha stared back at her red eyes just to make sure this was all real. And she kissed her gently again. This is all real, she confirmed. And they hugged each other again, firmly, tightly and warm. This feel made Nanoha finally calm down little by little.

They stayed there longer, leaning against each other, rocking their bodies slowly sideways.

"I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch yet." Fate smiled at her when she finally pulled away.

"I didn't have the appetite to…" She snuffed and sighed more.

"Mm-hmm. Ready to have some now, then?"

Nanoha shook her head. Then Fate asked, "Let's get to shower first?" She kissed her again deeply. It was a simple reminder that she was safe. It was a simple proof that this was true.

Nanoha nodded slowly and pulled away from their hug, taking Fate's hand and enclosing herself around her arm as they walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 12 : 48 PM<strong>

Fate gazed at her as they sat on the couch, Nanoha leaning against her body as she was caressing her shoulder. They've been watching a movie that doesn't really register in their minds. They've gone through a good shower, ate a load of what Nanoha prepared for lunch earlier and have been stuck here for an hour just cuddling, indulged in each other's warmth. They just felt blank for everything else at the moment. Whatever happened yesterday now felt like some old joke out of the box of memories. Whatever happened earlier today… was a more revealing feeling of reality.

Nanoha finally looked up to her and she took Fate's hand to kiss her palm. "I have been consulting with Yuuno-kun about a surprise party for you." She talked softly.

Fate didn't say a thing yet as she continued, "I dragged them all into it. But Vivio didn't know until only yesterday either."

They stared at each other long, Nanoha's eyes flickering with both guilt and an inexplicable plea to be heard. Seeing this stare, Fate sighed. "I was just jealous… I guess." She took Nanoha's hands and kissed it. "I haven't heard your voice in so long. It was unfair." She reasoned and Nanoha completely understood. She knew the feeling though she was in no place to complain since she brought this all to herself.

"I know. I'm sorry. But… I was preoccupied with the thought of the surprise." She apologized again and took Fate's cheek to kiss her gently on the lips. "If anything, that was… I was, well, thinking about…" She hid her blush by pressing her own cheek to Fate's. And then she whispered, "I was thinking about you… you only."

"And what was this big surprise about?" Fate conceded, wrapping Nanoha around with both arms.

"…That's still a secret."

"What about _that?_"

"…that? … oh… that." Nanoha leaned in tighter into their hug and kissed her again tenderly. "I can't help it." She whispered. "So soft."

Fate looked at her amused and blushing as she nuzzled lightly against Nanoha's nose. "I was talking about why you asked me to stop mailing you?"

"I was…" She averted her gaze but Fate captured her chin and made her look.

"Look at me and talk."

Nanoha breathed slowly. "I'm… never good at keeping my own surprises. I was afraid that I will spoil it to you, giving hints and all. Or worse, I could've asked you directly about what to do with it. Then you'd turn suspicious, you'd get distracted again… I didn't want that."

Fate sighed too. She didn't seem pleased about her reasons. "If anything, I was closer to…" She stopped herself. That wouldn't make any of them feel well. "Well, we both learn from it."

"I'm sorry. I cheated." Fate's expression changed from solemn, to grimly shocked. "I used Vivio to monitor you for me…"

"You crazy cheater! You knew all along that I was mailing her?" Her eyes grew wide. For one, she couldn't accept the fact that she was _disabled_ to receive messages from Nanoha while the copper-haired indulged in it without her knowledge.

"I couldn't help it!" Nanoha shut her eyes at what's getting her.

"Then don't do it!" Fate rebutted. She scoffed and hung her head against the couch. Nanoha felt defeated. She knew she was getting the bad end of the argument.

"I'm very sorry, Fate-chan. I'll make it up to you. I promise… Forgive me?" Fate swallowed at her pleading voice. And surrendering completely, she tightened her hug around Nanoha, pulling her down as she fell back completely on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Nanoha said again, a blush now obvious on her cheeks when Fate narrowed her eyes with the fiery glint.

"I just wanted to go home to you and Vivio and have you all to myself." She said and threateningly added, "you'll have to make this _surprise _party worth that."

"It's… It will… I'm not sure_._" She retreated but only for a moment. She looked at Fate's eyes now searching hers for a promise. "I'm sure it's worth it." She assured, kissing the blond on the cheekbone.

"I'm sorry." It was Fate's turn to say so. Then she kissed Nanoha on the forehead with tenderness. "About yesterday. And this morning. And later after that."

The copper-haired smiled at her warmly after seeing the assurance her stare offered. "All you have to do is come to the surprise party to make up for it."

"Is this surprise going to make me jump at you in happiness?" Fate asked in all the usual tone she could muster as Nanoha's lips inched closer to hers.

"Depends on whether you accept it or not." Nanoha kissed her on the edge of her lips.

Fate smiled, feigning to be thinking very deeply about it. "Does it involve a good night under the perfect moonlight?"

"It doesn't come until later the night though."

"What, you're proposing?" She jokingly asked but there was no response from Nanoha at first. She simply froze.

Then she lifted her head up from Fate's, her face burning red. She slapped the blonde's shoulder which made Fate wince. And when she loosened her embrace, Nanoha moved out of her and briskly trudged towards their room. Fate sat up, bewildered and frozen for a second. She followed her shortly after shutting the TV down.

"Nanoha?"

She found her rummaging their drawer. Afterwards, with a scary expression, she walked towards Fate. The blonde backed up against the door and it shut closed behind her.

"I…" Nanoha started. "Won't ask you anything yet." Then she took Fate's hand with her and gave her a card. A specially laced invitation card with headings, all in capital letters, that printed the words that made her heart pound.

"Wha—?! Eh!? Na—? Wa—?!" Fate couldn't manage to form words but a blush clearly turned her face very hot. More than surprised, she was caught up in the momentum this certain instructor seems to have adapted as occupational hazard.

"I told you I'm not for this sort of thing." She said and pressed her own flushed body against the reddening blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'm very much used to just attacking with full power instead."

"Nanoha, is this—?"

"An invitation for a marriage proposal party of a certain Takamachi Nanoha."

"Yes, I could tell. But—!" She couldn't form the last of her words as Nanoha kissed her deeply. And she didn't speak again until she had let go of her lips really slow.

"Put the ring to my finger again." Nanoha whispered with an intent, passionate blue fiery gaze.

The blonde blinked as she tried to wash off her blush. She noted the ring finger from the hand which Nanoha had just lifted. Clearly, the ring had been taken off.

"—! B-but we're already married!"

"I knew you'd say that. It's for beyond what we already vowed to each other." She whispered.

"…I don't know if that sounds right."

"It has nothing to do with what you think. You just have to hear out the rest of it in the party." She gazed right into her eyes searchingly… then pouting, she asked "…no?"

Fate felt a sudden surge of electricity run up to her spine at Nanoha's unfairly good and chaste attempts to get her to her knees. How does it work even after all these years, she wonders? She nodded slowly with a deep swallow.

"…okay." She breathed.

_Darn it. _She could only curse in her mind while fighting out the blush on her face.

Nanoha smiled and raised her brows seductively. "The surprise party starts tonight at Hayate-chan's. So you can't say no when I ask you by then."

"It's not a surprise anymore." Fate said, much to Nanoha's displeasure.

"Well act surprised!" She complainingly replied with a playful pinch to her nose. There was complete silence for a moment with only them staring at each other closely. Nanoha observed Fate as she then carefully eyed on the invitation with glimmering eyes.

"What if I asked for one condition?" Fate inquired, pulling her love closer and smiling slyly at her.

"Does it involve a good night under the perfect moonlight?"

"Please." Fate smiled at her sheepishly. Then she gazed at her blue irises, tenderly pressing her forehead against hers. "That's a done deal. Not really up for a condition anymore."

Nanoha pulled her brows up and snuggled against her even tighter, "I see. It makes sense. Then…" Nanoha kissed her neck slowly then backed up to look at Fate questioningly.

Fate chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's not. We're already on our way there without conditions."

"Then, what?"

Instead of an answer, Fate closed in the distance of their lips. She kissed her passionately. Then, licking her lips, she nibbled on the lower one and pulled at it. Nanoha moaned at the sensations and gave in. She pressed herself deeper into their hungry kiss, making Fate depend on the door behind her so she wouldn't fall over in rapture.

Once they broke for air, Fate finally answered, "I take that as a yes then."

She was about to capture Nanoha's mouth again when the copper-haired retreated a little to ask, "Wait, what was it?"

"You didn't need to know." Fate pushed them from the door and led her across the room, tossing the card to the nightstand. They both fell on their bed, eyes locked on each other.

"What was the condition?" Nanoha asked again while Fate lustily traced her jaw line with her tongue. Nanoha shivered. Her arms found them wrapping around the blonde and pulling her tighter.

"You'll just have to say yes without being asked." She whispered before continuing to indulge in the moans she elicits as she nibbled on Nanoha's earlobe, fingers clearing the stray copper red strands out of the way as she moved up and down her temple neck. All the while, her hands snaked down Nanoha's body, unbuttoning her clothes with measured, practiced, swiftness.

"I need you out of your clothes now." Nanoha huskily commanded. And Fate pulled a sly smile before complying, sitting on top of the copper-haired and basking the building excitement as she slowly slid her clothes off of her body, her hair flowing freely as she shed them off completely.

Nanoha studied her curves with a tinge of lust and impatience evident in her gaze and breathing. She slid off her own shirt and this time, it was Fate's turn to give her the glad eye with a deep sigh of want and need.

Fate leaned over her again and kissed her neck.

"I want you… all of you." She said in between kisses.

"Already a _yes_ since a long time ago." She heard Nanoha whisper in between shudders as Fate started licking at her exposed skin right above the helm of her bra.

"Off with it." She said, sliding a hand beneath her. Nanoha assisted her with a thrust and in no time, Fate was sliding the garment off. To her surprise, she felt her own bra's laces slide free on her shoulders as she pulled herself back up.

Nanoha smiled at her amused expression. Her left brow shot up. "No one comes at me unscathed." She said as she slowly pulled the laces down with her fingers.

Fate blinked. "…I'm supposed to believe that '_no one'_ pertained to any sort of people in particular?"

Nanoha growled at her as she pulled her down.

"I'm kidding." The blonde smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 3 : 50 PM<strong>

Trailing kisses on Fate's bare shoulder, the copper-haired caressed the blonde's hair. She bit her lip at seeing how she was soundly sleeping against her. She was too relaxed, too defenseless.

"For someone your age, you're quite difficult to manage. Why do you keep making my heart race just by looking?" She whispered, kissing the blonde's cheek. The blonde shifted and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Nanoha cooed.

"What?" The blonde asked groggily before finally realizing how she ended up asleep against Nanoha, both all naked under their sheets. She blushed profusely. Her eyes are now completely opened. "I'm… so… sorry."

"It was worth it." Nanoha winked at her as she began. "You enjoyed me too that much you passed out so suddenly. I was so worried."

"Ah, please, stop." Fate scowled. This was only one among many more ways of Nanoha teasing her. And obviously, only she enjoyed it all the time. Fate brought her hands up to shut her ears.

Nanoha laughed, "Have you caught up with sleep?"

The blonde nodded.

"Good. So you can still hear. Then let me retell how you were going—" She teased and the blonde squirmed in great protest.

"—AAh!" Fate yelled out in protest only to push her further the edge.

"That's how it sounds! Fate-chan!"

"No! Stop! I need more sleep." She lied.

"I can arrange lulling you back."

"Nanohaaa…"

"Alright, no more." She chuckled again and kissed her nose bridge.

"Geez!"

"You look better than earlier."

Fate opened her eyes again and Nanoha ran her fingers on her cheeks. They're not as pale as earlier anymore.

"Are the bags gone?" Fate asked.

"No, my Enforcer, your bags are underlining your _hard work _and _immaculate sense of duty_. It won't be gone long after you start being one of those fat-bellied donut endorsers in black."

Fate paused long, imagining how that would look on her before she glanced at Nanoha with furrowed eyebrows. "Curses."

Nanoha laughed softly, caressing the blonde's cheeks with her thumb, "They don't look so bad on you. You're beautiful enough to let one flaw fly."

Fate softly laughed at the amusing remark and turned to face her. "Are you saying that under some conditions that need to be met?"

Nanoha looked interested in her question though she didn't get her point in asking. "No. Why do you ask that?"

"You're very beautiful, you know." Fate replied lovingly before planting a quick kiss on Nanoha's palm.

Nanoha chuckled to fight the blush. "I don't get it."

Fate propped herself on her elbows to meet Nanoha's gaze. There were no words for a while before Fate slowly kissed her.

"What was it about me again?" She asked as she slowly pulled back.

"Y…you're beautiful?" Nanoha repeated shyly. And Fate gave another sensual smack to her lips.

"And so are you." Fate replied. "Very beautiful."

Nanoha smiled amused, getting the point in her actions. "Maybe I need to learn from it more, miss _very_ beautiful."

Fate kissed her again, longer, her hand finding that curve of Nanoha's waist.

"What about…" Nanoha pulled back and lied down on the bed, urging Fate to straddle her. "…I love you, miss very beautiful."

"I'll get back to you later…" Fate said and started raining kisses on her neck and chest. Nanoha relaxed at the sensations that send her body light shivers.

Fate's hand slid down her belly and then up, to her sides and across her spine as she arched her back, feeling Nanoha's curves and her soft skin all over. She could never grow tired of fondling her every inch. And she could never grow tired of tasting her wholly, bit by bit.

Nanoha arched her back and sighed, wanting to feel more of her touch. She felt how Fate's cheek grazed against her taut nipples as she made another involuntary gasp. And with no further sign, the blonde caught her breast with her hot mouth, the other she fondled firmly with her soft hand.

"Mn– haah~" She couldn't help the moan from escaping when Fate nibbled on her teat, suckling her up strongly, biting with gentleness and swirling her tongue around.

"I love you, Fate-chan." Nanoha told her huskily, pulling Fate's face up to meet her fiery gaze. "…under no conditions."

"Okay." The blonde replied and kissed her palm tenderly. "I love you, too, Nanoha, under no conditions…" Then she pulled a smirk and quirked her brows up seductively. "—_and _under certain some."

Fate slid lower down to her body under the covers, slipping away from the flushed redhead's grasp. Nanoha's breath caught as she paused every inch to plant a kiss on her skin, tension building up, the fire growing from within.

Reaching her lower abdomen, Fate parted her long legs. Slowly, she settled them on her shoulders and she started kissing her inner thigh, moving closer to her already wet slit ever so slowly.

"Mmnh…" Nanoha moaned and sighed. "…Fate-chan… hurry—Haah…" Sweet fluttering sensations heated up Fate's chest as Nanoha called at her name with that pleading tone.

Her tongue landed on her wet center, hotly tracing her creases with the slow pleasant torture of teasing. Nanoha moaned louder. She thrust her hips up and Fate, appreciating her welcoming deed, delved her tongue in deeper where she needed her to be. Nanoha's thoughts were swept empty as she indulged only in the feeling of Fate against her tensing insides. And it was no later when Fate felt her need for her fingers. She pulled her mouth away only to move to Nanoha's hardening clit. And two fingers slowly replaced the tongue's previous work, eliciting louder pleasant mewls as she dug them into her and pulled them out slowly only to begin again with faster and deeper movements.

Nanoha's hand immediately found her hair, tightly interlacing her fingers with an accompanied tight groan, as if warning Fate how close she's getting. And at that signal, the blonde's speed increased with unpredictable intervals, sending more waves of pleasure in and up and all over her.

She tried stifling her moans but it was proved futile. Not under the blonde's complete domination. Not under her fingers' and tongue's deepening thrusts, against her hip's heated rhythmic motions.

"…Haah… Mnhah! Fate-chan! I'm —! —Aa—Haahhh!"

Her grip tightened more and her back arched as her mind was completely blanked out by the climactic waves. She still tensed and moaned under Fate's tongue's relaxed movements until the stronger shudders slowly eased down. Yet still she panted, she found Fate peering over, just finishing cleaning up her fingers with her own mouth. Just watching her do so sent a few more chills around Nanoha's abdomen. Then she limply hung her arms around Fate's shoulders.

"…Ah~ Fate-chan…" Nanoha told her huskily with a sleepy smile. "This all get better each time, huh?"

"It's a pleasure." Fate replied in one long exhausted sigh and a laugh.

Nanoha gigled as she pulled her closer. "You know I can't get over you."

"That's my line." Fate replied, nuzzling their noses.

"I love you."

The blonde lowered herself to kiss her gently and then pulling back, she replied, "Mnh. Tenderly, with and without conditions… I love you."

They kissed again, longer, firmly secured by each other's touch that confirmed their endlessly growing love.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 7 : 50 PM<strong>

The claps of the crowd followed by the softness of the live jazz band coming from the front yard of the Yagamis' disturbed the emptiness of the house. Fate's forehead made a light thud against the closed door and she nervously sighed.

"Why am I wearing this, Vivio?" She muttered. The little blonde behind her who was wearing a light cerulean one-piece dress, and whose hair was neatly tied up to the side, looked her way.

"I'm wearing it, too." She said as she rechecked herself in front of the mirror one last time. "Nanoha-mama is, too."

"Yeah but…" Fate, coifed in light tresses and crown braids, turned to face her. Bardiche, hanging onto her necklace blinked with the reflected lights. Her dress was dominantly black. It was comprised with a tight, glittery bodice and a flowy skirt topped with layers of mesh embroidered with gold. Her skin only contrasted with it, making her complexion whiter. Her curves, as if the dress was perfectly measured with her, only emphasized the beauty she is.

"…no one told me about this…"

Vivio smiled as she approached her. "…it beats the purpose of a surprise if you knew."

Fate sighed.

"You should be happy!" The little one chided. "Nanoha-mama went through the trouble – which you just doubled," to which Fate winced, " – just to make you feel that you're her one and only." She concluded with her sweet tone, crossing her arms proudly.

Fate blushed. She smiled at her tenderly and leaned down to Vivio to poke her nose. "I thought you didn't like this idea at first."

"Only because she didn't tell me sooner! I'm more than— h-happy if I could've helped too."

Fate softly chuckled, oblivious about what Vivio had just concealed. Thankful for that, the small blonde sighed in relief. "Maybe because you and I were exchanging mails?"

Vivio lifted her brows in realization. "Oh…" And it was a good reason. She almost rat out part of the surprise just now. Who knows what she could've done if she knew it all along whilst Fate was away.

"Anyway, I can't go out like this knowing that the majority of the people I work with – who probably placed bets on who-knows-what I'd do tonight – are looking." Fate blushed furiously, putting her hands on her ears in arrant panic.

"You're backing out now?" Vivio glared at her with emphasis to the word _now._ "And while that they're all betting on something to happen may be true,"

"Vivio!" She called to complain.

"—ahaha! In any case, this is all about you my mothers. Those don't matter."

"Vivio…" caressing her cheek, Fate smiled at her with a light blush.

Then a light knock came at their door. "Come on out, you two~"

It was Hayate. It could've been anyone. But it had to be Hayate with her teasing voice which only reminded Fate of her nervousness.

Fate stood frozen and she breathed heavily at short intervals. "Help me, Vivio." She said stiffly.

Vivio chuckled and took her trembling gloved hand. "Fate-mama, you're being ridiculous. Let's go…"

"Don't let g of my hand, alright? Not until this is done."

"Ahaha. I'll have to let go of you when Nanoha-mama takes you away…" She slowly said as the door creaked open to the front yard filled with cheering people in formal attires, tables and chairs covered in white and black, and a tear-eliciting atmosphere that simply screamed, _wedding!_

A mixture of nostalgia and anxiety rushed along Fate's back. "W-What is th—? …—ugh!"

"…you can't cry yet, mama!" Vivio squeezed her hand as she hissed and they walked on the lane towards the especially designated seats for her and Nanoha. She squeezed Vivio's hand back in nervousness as she unconsciously searched for her wife.

_Nanohaaa~!_

She wasn't anywhere around though.

"Vivio," she turned her head down with tensed expression. "Where's Nanoha?!"

"Not until a little later." She said, squeezing her hand again.

They sat on the table with Fate looking around like she's surrounded by enemy drones. Then unknowingly, from behind,

"Calm down." Fate's gaze shot to her side as she heard that most familiarly amused _Nyahaha_ voice call out. Then she felt that most perfectly warming hand tap her shoulder from behind. In only that split of a moment, the music of the jazz, the sudden cheers of her arrival, the rest of the world's sound, all of them seemed muted. They all faded. They all didn't matter.

Making her forget of her shakiness were those warm hands that secured her shoulder and her other hand. The same warm hands that saved her a decade and a half ago; the same warm hands that keep saving her every now and again.

Then she felt her cheek burn at the soft sensation of her lips. Her heart beat loudly as the faint perfume looming from her exposed shoulders and neck tickled her nose.

Nanoha sat on the chair across her, revealing herself to Fate. She was wearing a white rendition of her dress. Her copper red hair is down, the ends lightly curled. They bounced and swayed with the sweet blow of the evening breeze. Fate's lips quivered for words when her eyes met her blue first-love memories in a sudden flash.

But nothing came out of her thoughts, just the realization that Vivio had already left.

Nanoha smiled at her. "Hey, my _Fate_," she began, wiping the edges of Fate's eyes dry. "Ease down."

"Nano… ha… You're…" She deeply inhaled and kissed Nanoha's palm. "Very beautiful…" She swallowed and took a deep breath to firm her senses back to reality. She huffed out another sigh and said, "It's hard to breathe."

Nanoha smiled softly and squeezed her hand and kissed its back. "I'm glad that's the case. You're surprised, huh?"

"More than surprised," Fate interjected, lifting both brows to accentuate her point. "I thought you were speaking of an anniversary party kind of event when you said a surprise party…"

"Surprise marriage proposal party." The instructor corrected.

Fate closed her eyes at the ring of it. It was like melody to her ears and drums to her chest. "But… do we even need this?"

Nanoha pouted and sighed. "…Are you really this against it?"

"No, I mean…"

"Fate-chan,"

"Nanoha, we're already married, you know?" She leaned close to her so no one would suspect they were arguing… again.

"Fate-chan, we've been through this talk earlier."

"This makes it look like there's a past marriage and a current marriage…This feels like you and I loved each other and it had to disappear and needed to be renewed!"

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha reached for her cheeks and caressed her skin with her thumbs. "…We talked about it. That's not what this party means."

"Nanoha." She said in a lightly complaining tone.

Nanoha sighed. "I'm heading there right now and I will ask you what I need to ask. Tell you what you need to know. You will answer what you think by then, okay? But calm down, for real."

"I can't calm down." Fate replied in a soft voice and squeezed the hands on her cheeks. "I'm nervously thinking that…maybe I'm not worthy of this… this." She gazed at Nanoha strongly.

Nanoha raised her brows and giggled softly. "Do you remember when I stepped in and kissed your cheek?"

Fate blushed. She does. But at the same time, she doesn't.

"You're agape for more than five minutes, just staring at me. I bet you didn't even hear Vivio bid you goodbye." Fate blushed more. It was true.

"You're all but made for…" Nanoha halted, suddenly aware and embarrassed of where her words are leading her to. She blushed but fought her way out of it. It was inevitable to speak the obvious. She was made for—

"…for me." She ended, feeling her hand tremble with her voice.

When she finished her words, she was somehow feeling lost, somehow feeling afraid of possible what-if-not's, feeling afraid that Fate would rebut and tell her that's not the case. But she steeled herself to fight it. "We've married. And you're mine… Mine."

Fate blushed at her whispered yet strongly, loudly declared possession. "B-But… yesterday, I was…"

"A big jerk."

Fate slid off one of her hands from her cheeks and squeezed it over the table. She guiltily pressed her lips closed. "Mmh."

"Yesterday, even now, and ever since we were nine." Nanoha scoffed. Fate looked at her with astonishment. "Do you remember how you shot me in mid-air when I'm but a magical newb? I actually thought — _this jerk!_"

"That's—! Well you beat me too many times to pay for that. I'm still a little afraid of pink lights visiting my dreams at night!" She said, shutting her eyes tight.

"…I'm sorry." She conceded, pressing her lips on the back of Nanoha's hand. "After what happened, I'm beginning to doubt whether I can secure you with happiness. I'm so lame I couldn't even be so sure for myself if… one day I'll fail to…" Her words remained broken.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha smiled and stood and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nanoha?" She let herself be pulled from her chair and towards the playing band's platform. Fate noticed that their actions have started gathering the people's attention, most of them whistling and cheering.

When they arrived on the platform, one of the band members moved a red cushioned chair in the middle where Nanoha led Fate to sit down. The lights have now focused on them and the jazz music changed into a sweet and soft melody. At the sound of it, Fate's eyes grew hazy in nostalgia. It was the melody of that song she and Nanoha often listened to when they were still living in Earth. Nanoha nodded at the band leader with a courteous smile. She turned that smile to Fate before turning to the crowd now gathered up near them.

She inhaled deeply. "Most of you guys here should already know what this craze is all about." Nanoha began in her casual tone but the nervousness in her voice was evident. "…About six months ago, my wife," she turned to Fate who could only look at her with a smile, "Fate, came home in such an… inopportune way. But I was struck with restlessness that all I did was let myself drown in my duties. And I was…"

She paused again to look apologetically at Vivio. Their daughter gave her a cheering gesture, somehow calming her down. "…I was so preoccupied that I couldn't be there when she came back in her worst condition and I… I only kept pushing myself knowing that it was my duty to do so… It was my responsibility to keep going. And I didn't even stop and think about my… own shortcomings as her wife."

"No, Nanoha, that's not the case." Fate interjected, standing up but Nanoha nodded at her with a smile.

"It's okay, Fate-chan…" she said so only she could hear. Then she faced the crowd again, "…It was a grave accident that comes naturally hand-in-hand with being an Enforcer. But I was… I…"

She paused to bite her lips to keep her from breaking into tears. And there was silence except for the music and voices from some of the audience trying to cheer her up.

"Nanoha, you don't have to…"

"…Over the years" She sniffled and continued, "all I ever had to offer was my life." She stopped again, looked away into the shadows and silently wept. When Fate tried to stand up to get her, she felt her feet stuck. She felt her knees weak. She only looked at her with the same feelings of regret. And at the back of her head, she wanted Nanoha to come get her instead.

"But I've known since very long…" Nanoha continued, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "…That I could only sacrifice until I drop." Then she faced Fate and approached her. "I have once chosen to carry the responsibility and resolve to give my life away for the sake of my job. And yet, even after realizing the extent of this resolve, I…"

She knelt in front of Fate who's silently crying on her seat, breathing heavily with hiccups. "Nanoha." She said as she cupped the copper-haired's cheeks and wiped her tears dry. "You are great for doing what you love. You're amazing and I'm proud of you, more than anyone… and I love you for all of it… now stand up. You'll ruin your dress!" She reprimanded as she sobbed but Nanoha didn't listen.

"…Fate-chan… I'm sorry. And thank you. Thank you." She breathed, Fate trying so hard to stop her tears with her fingers and a smile. Yet she could not even try to stop herself. "… —ukh!"

"Hey, hey… you're still in the middle of your speech." She said and then she chuckled between involuntary gasps and sobs.

Nanoha nodded and smiled too, taking Fate's face and resting her forehead on hers. "But there's the responsibility far surpasses giving your life away…It's the…" she sighed and took in a deep breath. "…It is the responsibility to come home in utmost safety for your family… And the…" She gritted her teeth to finish her statement, "…the responsibility to wait eagerly for their return… I'm sorry. I thought I can get through this without… haa…"

Fate chuckled again, feeling ridiculously out of place as Nanoha sobbed in front of her, eyes closed, and people, wiping out their own tears dry, seemed distant yet close enough to be reached.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha began again, making sure her words were clear despite her husky voice and involuntary short gasps, "…I, Takamachi Nanoha, ready to… finally, fully share this responsibility with you, am asking you to please marry me… It's not because we renew our vows we've made long ago. It's never, ever gone. It's that… I've a new vow to make… And I want you to accept it."

Fate nodded, biting on her lips tightly to hold her own whimpers back.

"I promise to you that in all occasions, in good and in bad, I'll always wait for your return… safe. I'm…" This time, she managed to pull a teary grin and she let out a small chuckle. "This is only the start of the surprise…"

"What?" Fate batted her eyes and the tears flowed out like they were being squeezed away as she tried to clarify her vision. The crowd now smiled too and they were starting to cheer Nanoha up even louder.

"Go mama!" She heard Vivio's voice on top of all others, followed by the Yagamis, followed then by the Harlaowns, then the forwards… she turned her head to the side where Bureau officers and close family friends began clapping to join them cheer. She turned to the other to find out more of them, either crying or grinning, or their spoons clinking with their glasses of wine.

Then finally she returned to Nanoha who held her hands firmly and slowly slipped away her white gloves. She observed her tearfully as Vivio came up the platform and presented Nanoha a box of ring, kissing her right after. The little blonde stood there longer and cupped Fate's cheek, searched her eyes with a small grin, and gently planted a kiss on her tear-smeared cheek.

"I love you both mamas… I'll be back for your turn, Fate-mama." She kissed her and Nanoha again before turning away.

Hazily, Fate watched her as she went down from the platform. Nanoha then took out the ring from the box and silently, as Fate stared at her, she slipped the golden band to her finger. It was the same ring from years back. The same ring she wore until earlier this afternoon. But its fit felt so new to her. It was as if she had jumped back through time and she's still alienated about all the happiness surrounding them right now. The blonde sighed, out of breath. And then Nanoha looked up to her as she kissed the blonde's hand for a very long moment.

"As a token of my new way to loving you more and more… Accept this ring again and say yes to this offer…" She gazed strongly at Fate's red eyes. And reaching up with a hand to tenderly wipe her cheeks, she asked, "Will you… accept my proposal to serve only you and Vivio for the rest of my life? In exchange for my retirement from being in active duty as an aerial mage?"

Fate's lips trembled, her brows did so too, and her breathing stopped momentarily. Her already hazy thoughts clouded as well as her vision of the swelling pair of slate blue eyes in front of her. The music faded into her thoughts and was replaced by a long hum of a certain pitch at the back of her head and the strong pounding in her chest. Her time had stopped… once again after years.

And when it began ticking again, she sobbed and gasped. She clung tightly on Nanoha as she cried continuously, unable to form any words that will bring out her happiness into something conveyable. She held Nanoha tightly, never wanting to ever let go. She's hers alone, now, more than ever before, now, and until the rest of time.

The good cheering increased without even her reply and the music's volume picked up with the surge of happiness for the two underneath that spotlight.

"Is… Is that a yes?" Nanoha sobbed too. Fate didn't reply with any words. She just nodded against her shoulder and whimpered like a child.

Nanoha turned her face to kiss her wet cheeks. Their tears have melted in together as if their heartbeats blended with the rhythm of the music.

"Fate-chan." She whispered to the blonde.

"Mmh." Finally managed to keep her sobs down, Fate responded. "I love you."

"I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>~ 9 : 15 PM<strong>

After managing to ease their tension down and freshening up for the final part of the party, the two of them sat on their table with drinks and laughter to share with the guests that come meet them for short instances, congratulating them both, telling how they'd feel lonely without Nanoha around the Bureau, and commenting about how moved they were.

And while amidst a conversation with the Director of the Naval Investigative Division of TSAB, Fate felt a surge of nervousness at his words,

"Maybe you should think about the proposal of the higher office, Enforcer Harlaown."

She couldn't help thinking twice and thrice and again. It was a big task. And a huge risk awaits a promoted official. But she still couldn't help but think about how it will give her more opportunities to stay at home while she's not on duty.

"You don't need to come up with a decision overnight." Nanoha reminded her when she realized how Fate had become silent after that.

Fate kissed her hand and felt that golden ring she had put on her same first love twice in her one lifetime. Feeling it against her lips miraculously helped in calming her down. And as it cleared her thoughts, she shook her head in response.

"As much as I want to spend more time at home, the risk won't pay us all good." She said and Nanoha smiled at her tenderly.

"Is this what you want?"

"I just had all I could ever pray for." And they once again drowned in each other's stares…

Then at the cue of the new music, Fate shot her brows up. "Remember this? Middle School Graduation Ball?"

She stood up, taking Nanoha by the hand, much to the redhead's protest and surprise. "Fate-chan, no, I'm not dancing this—!" She tried.

But the blonde insisted and she couldn't really put up the fight. The people who noticed them step in the middle of the dance floor cheered. Fate gently placed her other palm at the small of her back and pulled Nanoha closer against her.

Blushing all the way to the tip of her ears, Nanoha bit her lips to fight her nervousness. Fate only looked at her with that usual, dignified smile. She led her, they swayed along the sweet music and their eyes locked at each other in no time yet again. Soon, Nanoha found herself enjoying the dance and fell into comfort as she held Fate's hand and rested her other on her back. The feel of their slim bodies moving in the same beat took her breath away.

"I love this tune." Nanoha whispered, much to the blonde's amusement. And when Nanoha noticed her doubtful stare, she explained, "The memory!" She said, spanking Fate's shoulder tenderly.

The blonde laughed softly as she pulled away, and keeping Nanoha's hand on hers, she pulled her back, Nanoha spinning in easy motion. Their bodies rejoined with Fate behind her, arms across Nanoha's waist.

Fate closed her eyes comfortably as they moved, their ears gently grazing against each other. Unmindful of the other dancers and guests that keep an eye on them, Fate pressed her head closer to Nanoha while she hummed along the tune.

Nanoha couldn't help but feel her own body heat melting in response to the feel of Fate's body against her and the sound of her sweet voice. "F-Fate-chan?"

"Yes?" Fate whispered to her, not breaking their positions as they swayed.

"…T-this is a little embarrassing…" Nanoha's eyes wandered about and she saw Vivio with the Wolkenritter knights animatedly chatting. Until one of them found the right time to say,

"Push her down, Testarossa!" Signum called out of her tipsiness, gathering more attention towards them. Shamal was trying to calm her down.

"Nyahahaaa…" Nanoha blushed even more profusely than she already had.

Fate, oblivious of the tease, finally let her free. They resumed their starting positions and the music gradually faded and started with the next. As the other dancers left, they remained there, locking themselves to one another through the eyes, staring at each other's souls.

And then their attention was finally called when they realized that they're all alone in the dance floor now. The two of them looked at all their visitors, and to their surprise, they were cheering them for a kiss.

Fate, snapping out of her dreamy mood, shook her head, blushing deeply as she tried to decline. "Nononono!" She waved her hand at them in protest.

But then Nanona asked them, "Just a little is good enough right?"

"Na-Nanoha?!" The crowd cheered and Fate swallowed hard, almost choking herself.

"Come on, Fate-chan." Nanoha wrapped her arms around her neck to prevent her from fleeing.

"No! I'm not doing that in front of these people!" She heard them boo at her. She turned at them apologetically. But she jolted in surprise to see their daughter booing with them too.

"Vivio?!" The little blonde made a peace sign with a hand and a sly grin. Her brows twitched. She cussed in her thoughts.

_I've been had by my daughter!?_

"For the last time, no!" she told them almost angrily. But then, "This is supposed to be a—!"

Nanoha's hands pulled her face towards her so forcefully and quickly she didn't even realize that the booing had stopped and the cheering resumed. She was deeply kissed in front of the whole crowd of visitors but it was too late to prevent that from happening.

When Nanoha released her, finally, Fate could barely regain her clear vision to see her smiling with mischief.

"I'm sorry. I was bedazzled by what angel I've in my hands." She whispered, much to the crowd's inspired _aww's_ but to their daughter's disgust that she had rolled her eyes with a grunt.

Then Fate kissed her again tenderly.

Vivio slapped a hand on her forehead, regretting betting _a kiss to happen_ against Hayate's _a stomach-lurching couple of kisses to happen_. The brunette on the next table grinned at her, much to Subaru and Teana's oblivion who sat next to her. Both were preoccupied and moved at the situation happening in the middle of the dance floor… and, well, a little too envious about it.

When the kiss was once again broken, Fate whispered back, "…I'll have to take you to heaven with me, dear devil."

Nanoha gaped surprised at the blonde who was smiling slyly. Then she loosened her expression and lightly cursed the pervert she is.

Finally, before this turned to an even more heated proposal night, as Hayate summed, she stepped forward and clinked a spoon with a glass of wine.

"Everyone, before we see things go any further," she began, gaining laughter from the visitors and a sheepish glance from Nanoha, "I'd like to propose a toast for these two great women of my life. To better lives ahead of you two. CHEERS!"

She lifted her wine up and everyone followed, some confused at what she just said. And the mellow music started to play again.

Fate's brows shot up, amused as they smiled cheerily at the visitors. "What was that?" She asked Nanoha.

"Apparently, we're Hayate's ever-lasting loves." Nanoha whispered.

"Ahaha. We all love her. But…I think I could live without having heard that." Fate said as she eyed on that brunette making her way towards them.

"Hayate." Nanoha hugged her tightly, running her hand along her back. "Thank you…"

"Ready for heaven tonight?" Nanoha stiffened at her words. She laughed then turned to hug Fate. Then she eyed at her with a smirk, "…"

"W-what?" The blonde asked, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"Even as someone not in my hands, Fate-chan, you're bedazzling just the way you're," she nodded with a wink and then patted her exposed shoulder.

Hayate left just like that. And the couple looked at her rigidly until more people started meeting to greet them and then leaving afterwards to enjoy the rest of the party.

Beside the buffet table, Subaru stared at the couple being engulfed by meet-and-greets.

"Subaru, want some?"

She cocked her head to the side to find Teana offering a bottle of wine. She answered with a lift of a brow.

"What are you being so silent about?" The orange-haired approached her and retraced Subaru's sight which shortly fell to Nanoha and Fate chatting animatedly with guests.

"So what happened yesterday?" Subaru asked.

Teana sighed. "All's well that ends well." She shrugged. "In the end all I could do was drive her home, at least."

"And I lost the night with you! All's not well." The dark-haired complained.

Teana rolled her eyes and rammed the bottle against Subaru's abdomen, much to the blue-haired's annoyance. Though before she could grouse at her, Teana shyly spoke,

"We… have one more night… Don't be so self—!" she halted and she burnt red. Subaru had kissed her on the cheek without warning. She jolted back, holding her red-hot cheek and checking around if anyone saw. "W-w-w-wha—?!"

Apparently, Vivio did see. The little blonde pulled a bottled orange juice from her table while staring at them wide-eyed. "Curses." She cussed.

"I guess I win again." Hayate, who then sat opposite of her, commented in a matter-of-factly tone without looking at what Vivio was staring at. She rested her chin on her palm and took a sip of her wine.

Vivio glared at her. "What about Einhart-san?"

"Hah."

"Hayate-chan!"

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm too young to face the last of the heavenly lights of pink."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 11 : 50 PM<strong>

Nanoha entered their room illuminated by Fate's terminals. The blonde looked at her as she approached and she closed her works with an elegant smile and a wink.

"Done with phone call, devil?"

The copper-haired affirmed silently and turned off the bedside lamp. Then she sat on Fate's lap. The blonde mindlessly slid her arms around Nanoha's slender waist and arched her head back to face her.

Nanoha kissed her tenderly on the mouth. "Were you busy?" she casually whispered, fingering Fate's hair out of her shoulders.

"Sorting out. It could be done tomorrow."

Nanoha pursed her lips and lifted a brow. "Then why were you doing it just now?" She further asked, moving closer again and kissing Fate's eyebrow.

"I thought I might get up late tomorrow…" She whispered back, offering more of her skin to Nanoha as she licked her down to her ear.

"Good answer." Nanoha cooed by her earlobe and nibbled it, all the while interlacing her fingers into the blonde locks and squeezing them with a gentle yank.

Fate bit her lower lip and swallowed.

"Hey, Nanoha?" She inquired with a deep sigh.

"Hmmn… Busy." Nanoha replied huskily as she pushed her down the bed and moved on to her neck. Her fingers found the fist button on Fate's shirt and Fate had to ask,

"…you drank _moderately_ right?"

"Shh… No talking." Fate moaned as Nanoha bit her clavicle, grazing her skin with her teeth to leave a mark.

"Mmnhh!"

Then, grabbing the helm of her own shirt, Nanoha yanked her garment off of her body before flipping her hair to one side.

Speechlessly ogling her half-naked body under the faint aid of the moonlight filtered through their windows, Fate finished unbuttoning her own clothes. When done, the copper-haired straddled over Fate, lightly tracing her skin with her fingertips, and playfully tugging on her bra's lace. The blonde shuddered under her tickling light touches. Then moving down closer with their gazes seemingly locked with each other, Nanoha lustily spoke her name.

"Fate-chan."

Then she stopped a few centimeters from the blonde's face. She bit her own lips seductively, sporting to the blonde its glistening fullness.

"Does the devil get to play the role tonight?" Fate asked with shallow breathing.

Nanoha smiled and nipped at Fate's lower lip. "If the angel dares take this devil to heaven."

Grinning, she replied, "Gladly."

Fate yanked her down and they rolled over the bed, both giggling. And the covers draped over their intermingled bodies.

And it was only the beginning of a good night under the perfect moonlight.

**~Ende**

* * *

><p><em>Because once again in this lifetime we have had the beginning of forever made up of fractions of seconds of hurting, of loving, of togetherness and being apart,<em>

_I've found the new way to love her_

_Hereon, and everyday_

_Until the rest of time,_

_With and without conditions._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The morning light showered the bedside as a gentle breeze came blowing the window curtains aside. As if he had been called, been kissed on the cheek, the blonde looked out and closed his book.

He smiled. His glasses met the table top with a small, dull clink.

And standing up, he whispered sweetly, "'Tis at last on the thousandth loss again, this soul beheld another to begin."

He disappeared by the door, leaving only the ghost of the fresh morning wind above the table top where his book remained. And bookmarking the page where he left of was a black card that peeked. And, seemingly out of place, red lipmark stained it beneath.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Afterword<strong>_

Third publish. But this is actually one of the oldest NanoFate drafts. I just needed it out of the system because I needed to re-read how I wrote M-rated stuff back in the days. And oh! Haven't changed much!

Thank you for reading! It's a long-shot. T_T really... thank you.


End file.
